Bone Shatter: Tales from the Revisited Series
by chiapetirl
Summary: One shot stories that fall into the timeline of the Bleach: Revisited series. From slice of life to action and adventure, this book contains all material that would not fit in with the main books. This work will be updated every now and again.
1. Son of the Dust - A Grimmjow Story

**Son of the Dust – A Grimmjow Story**

There was no way he could look himself in the eye. The mirror reflected everything he knew, but he no longer recognized the Espada that stood before him. Grimmjow grimaced, the soreness of his freshly healed body edged at the brink of his consciousness, his muscles rippling as he stretched and returned to a slouched stance. It had been over a month since he'd stood up from that small, musty bed in Urahara's cramped shop. And it had been even longer since he'd seen the state of his own body.

Stripped completely, Grimmjow noticed just how emaciated he'd become. His body was still strong, and he was confident he could tear apart anything or anyone that dared even look at him the wrong way. But it was the deep recesses in his cheeks, the thinned-out muscles that moved under reddened flesh that told a different tale. It had been humiliating enough that Aizen could easily shatter him and toss him aside but seeing the way his body looked confirmed his deepest fears. He was no longer the same Grimmjow that had been left behind all those months ago.

Sharp knocking barely caught his attention. Eyes closed, Grimmjow turned away from the mirror and reached for the clothes that were scattered across his bed. "Grimm?!" Keigo's voice crept through the floorboards and drifted over swaying cobwebs. "Hey, are you awake?"

_Dammit._ Blue hair erupted from the neckline of a navy-blue shirt, followed by a deep scowl. He flinched as the atrophied muscles in his arms twinged, then relaxed into the soft heathered fabric. It was wonderful to be in something other than a makeshift hospital gown. _Guess I should've expected that kid to come knockin'._

"Grimm? Hello?" The knocking grew louder, intensifying. "Urahara said you were awake! Don't tell me you fell asleep! Not on the day you can finally leave!"

He stared at the door, mindlessly sliding buckling his belt with numb fingers. _Maybe I should let 'im keep on like this, he thought. Givin' in will only make 'im more of a damn pest._ But the knocking persisted, soon reverberating in his skull. Grimmjow growled under his breath, blue eyes glinting. _Fuck that._

Turning the handle gruffly, Grimmjow swung the door open, the late afternoon light filtering into the gray room. Keigo, who had been pressed against the door, toppled forward, falling flat on his face. A layer of dust rose into the air violently, then slowly began to settle back down onto the floorboards. "Yer sure fuckin' impatient, kid." Grimmjow watched as Keigo gathered himself, laughing sheepishly.

"O-oh, h-h-hey!" Keigo rubbed his face, standing back on his feet quickly. "I'm so glad I caught you before you decided to leave the shop!" Despite the embarrassment, he was grinning broadly, arms crossed. He was practically beaming with excitement, much to Grimmjow's annoyance.

Tilting his head slightly, Grimmjow looked Keigo up and down. "Who told ya I was leavin' the shop today?" His voice was low, but Keigo could hear the normal grumpy tone. "Don't tell me that shopkeeper told ya the day I was bein' released. I specifically told him _not_ to." As soon as the words left his lips, he knew better than to think that. Urahara was definitely the type to leak information. I'll get that bastard!

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaybe!" A sly look crossed Keigo's brown eyes. "But that doesn't really matter, because I have something exciting for us to do today!"

"What?" The exclamation was harsher than he intended, but Grimmjow couldn't quite help himself. "The hell're you talkin' about?"

Practically jumping for joy, Keigo pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing something on the screen and placing it back. "You're coming to my place for dinner tonight! Isn't that cool?!"

He was truly dumbfounded. There weren't words to describe just what feelings were coursing through his brain. It was a combination of the urge to strangle this kid and the desire to fall back asleep. "Huh? What's cool bout that?"

Keigo looked a little shocked. "U-u-uh, well, I figured since this is your first day out of Urahara's you'd wanna get out and eat some awesome food and hang out with your good pal!" A bright smile crossed his face again as he inched towards the door of the bedroom. "Mizuho's getting off work in an hour or so, which gives us plenty of time to kick our shoes off and hang out at my place! It'll be great!" Suddenly, he froze in place, his smile faltering for a moment. "T-that is, unless you had… other plans… that I d-didn't account for…"

Watching the kid's shoulder slouch, Grimmjow felt the words die in his throat. He wanted to say no, to push past Keigo and leave that musty place. But he realized that there wasn't much for him out there. Once he was out there, he had to report to that stupid warehouse on the other side of town. There wasn't anything else but that. And even then, the look on Keigo's face did… something. It pissed him off… or something like that.

"Fine."

Blinking twice, Keigo seemed surprised. "Uh… ah, I… huh?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Are ya deaf, kid? I said fine. I'll go to yer place." He shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets, pushing past the speechless kid. "It ain't like I had anything better to do." He glanced back, seeing the bright look of excitement creep into Keigo's eyes once again. "Stop lookin' at me like that. Let's get goin' already!"

"R-right!" Keigo snapped to attention, keeping pace with the Espada! "This is gonna be so awesome! I was so hoping you'd get better quickly so we could hang out again! I wanted to show you everything now that the war's over and…"

Grimmjow listened half-heartedly to Keigo's stream of chatter, letting the kid blabber on to his heart's content. Despite his own hesitation, it was comforting, in a way, to know that someone in the outside world had been waiting for him. After that month-long stay in a dark and dusty room, unable to move, it had dawned on him just how vast the world was before him now. He'd considered going back to Hueco Mundo, but it was nothing more than a cold sandpit, and most likely there'd be constant, irritating civil quarrels over who'd be the next leader of said cold sandpit. That didn't even sound the least bit appealing. Besides, after what Urahara had told him a week ago, there was apparently a new sanction by the Shinigami to keep all surviving Arrancar and Espada in Karakura Town. The very thought filled him with a terrible rage.

"Wow, look who's finally emerged from his cave!"

Golden eyes watched from above, with deep purple hair dangling from the ceiling. Much to his irritation, Grimmjow met Yoruichi's mischievous gaze, watching as her grin widened. "Looks like you healed rather nicely. It's good to see you up and moving again, Espada." Effortlessly, she swung down from her perch in the ceiling, landing next to him. There was barely a sound as the balls of her feet hit the ground. Not even the dark liquid in the many bottles on the shelves trembled upon her landing. "I was starting to worry."

"You? Worryin' about me?" Grimmjow scoffed, pushing past her. "Don't waste yer energy, woman. It takes a lot more'n that to keep me down."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, leaning against the back counter. "You really are a stubborn bastard, aren't you? And to think a month ago every bone in your body had been snapped like toothpicks." Her head tilted to the side, looking him over. "It's actually kind of impressive. The Soul Society would snap someone like you up in a heartbeat. Probably put you in the Second Division with stamina like that."

Before Grimmjow could snap, Keigo opened the front door, almost dragging Grimmjow along with him. "Thank you, Yoruichi! I'll make sure he stays out of trouble!"

"You do that, Keigo." Yoruichi lifted a hand, giving him a small wave back. "Make sure he he's where he needs to be before his curfew! And tell Mizuho that Urahara and I say hello! We're probably going to pay a visit later!"

The door was halfway closed already, but Keigo managed to say his final goodbyes before Grimmjow could wrestle his way back into the shop. "Thanks, I will! Bye now!" And with that, Yoruichi found herself alone in the shopfront, her gaze lingering.

"Did… did Grimm leave already?"

A timid voice came from the other side of the counter, cracking in the middle of the word leave. Looking back, Yoruichi could see the disappointment in Ururu's eyes, her small shoulders sagging. The broom in her hands went idle, the bristles hovering inches above the floorboards. "I wanted to see him off."

"It's not like you'll never see him again, Ururu." Yoruichi laughed a little, but comforted Ururu a little, patting her on the head gently. "I'm sure he'll come around. You could probably visit him, if you'd like."

Looking at the door, Ururu sighed. "True. But…" Her voice trailed off for a moment. Then, with vigor, she shook her head, sweeping once again. "Nevermind. You're right, Miss Yoruichi." Almost as silently as she arrived, she disappeared around the corner, the sound of the broom swishing across the floor was all that remained.

The smile on Yoruichi's face faded slowly, lines of worry bunched in the corners of her eyes. She'd hoped that things would be at least a little better now that the war was over. But it seemed that the atmosphere in the shop had gone from tense to full of despair. It weighed against her chest, and she had felt it on Urahara's shoulders.

"Can't get caught thinking like that," she said aloud. Standing up straight, she stretched then opened the door to the back rooms, sighing deeply. "There's too much to do."

* * *

"I can't believe you're not cold right now." Keigo shuddered, even under the jacket and coat he was wearing. Puffs of white smoke erupted from his mouth with every word, filtering up into the late February sky. "It's only a degree or two above freezing!"

Grimmjow only grunted in response. He hadn't quite anticipated the temperature outside, but it wasn't like he could actually get cold. Living in a place like Hueco Mundo, all he ever knew was cold. Cold, dark, and blank. Part of him missed the crunch of sand under his feet. In a way, it brought comfort. But now all he heard was talk. He wasn't sure if it was Keigo's voice anymore, or the sound of his own mind. Either way, it grated against him, wearing him down.

A hand touched his upper arm, jerking him back. Flinching, Grimmjow glared at Keigo. "The hell're you touchin' me for?" He wrenched away, finding himself backing into a wall.

The cheerful look in Keigo's eyes diminished for a moment, replaced by worry. "Hey, uh… are you okay, Grimm?" He glanced to the side and then back at Grimmjow. "You seem kinda… out of it."

"I'm fine, kid."

"You sure?"

Grimmjow seethed. "The hell're ya askin' for?"

"Dude, you almost walked straight into a lamp post." Keigo pointed to the side, pointing out the ice- and snow-covered lamp post only two feet away. "You weren't watching where you were walking."

As much as he wanted to argue, he knew it was pointless. Grimmjow glanced at the lamp post, then rubbed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. "Guess I'm not all there yet," he muttered. "How… how far till we get to yer place, kid?"

"We're about two blocks away." Keigo gave him a half smile, trying to be reassuring. "Won't be too long. Come on. Just keep your eyes ahead and we'll be fine." He began to walk forward, letting Grimmjow catch up with him before they turned the corner.

* * *

Grimmjow hadn't been quite sure what he expected when it came to Keigo's place, but nonetheless it surprised him a little bit. It was so… small. Cramped. Messy. Couches covered in blankets, pillows on the floor. The kitchen to the right was jumbled, dishes submerged in cold, dirty water. The few picture frames hanging on the wall were crooked. As he slid off his shoes, a small picture caught his eye. Three people were in frame, one of which was undoubtedly Keigo. He looked far younger, but he had that stupid grin (sans a tooth) and mud caked on his face. The other two he didn't recognize; two women, one strikingly like Keigo, and the other lifting Keigo onto her back, smiling.

"Sorry about the mess!" Keigo began throwing things around the room, clearing a spot on the couch. "Things've been hectic for the past month, and I was supposed to clean this place earlier." He smoothed out the couch cushions and hurriedly cleared out any dishes that cluttered the coffee table. "But I had I went to go visit Mizuiro after school instead. Figured I had time before I went and picked you up."

Tapping on the dusty glass, Grimmjow stared at the picture. "Who're these people?" He glanced over at Keigo for a moment before returning his attention to the image.

Setting down a stack of dirty bowls on the counter, Keigo made his way back to the entryway. He smirked, leaning against the wall. "Oh, that's a picture of me and my mom and sister."

"I figured it was you."

"Oh? Was it that easy to tell?"

Grimmjow turned away without saying a word, slowly making his way into the living room. "Are they here?"

Keigo tilted his head. "Who?"

"Yer mom and sister." Grimmjow plopped down on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table and letting his head sink into the back of the cushion. "Are they here?"

"Uh…" Keigo's hands fidgeted for a few moments, thinking of what to say. He walked into the kitchen, continuing to clean as he went. "Well, my sister, Mizuho, she's still at work." He ducked down for a moment, his head going out of view. "She just got promoted to shift manager at Rob's Burger, so she works longer hours. I think she said she'd be back by 6?" He popped back up, pushing hair from his eyes.

"And yer mom?"

Keigo went quiet again, a deep frown settling into his face. He leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath. "I haven't seen my mom in… four years." He looked back up, meeting Grimmjow's gaze. "So, it'll just be Mizuho, me and you tonight." A smile forced its way back on Keigo's face. "Should be fun!"

Another moment of silence followed before Grimmjow asked, "Does she know I'm here?"

"Of course!" A cupboard slammed shut, followed by a flurry of a towel swinging in the air. "I told her all about you after everything was said and done. When I said you were coming out of treatment, she suggested I invite you over for dinner." He laughed a little. "She does this whenever I make friends. It's her opportunity to meet them. Kinda a tradition."

Scoffing, Grimmjow closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Yer still on that whole friend thing, huh?" He laughed sardonically, stretching his limbs as gently as he could before the pain and soreness kicked in. Pain jabbed at his muscles once again, causing him to flinch. "Wait till she finds out I'm an Espada. Doubt she'll be thrilled."

"Oh, she knows."

Eyes snapping open, Grimmjow sat up straight. "Come again?"

Keigo shrugged. "I told her." He smirked, amused by Grimmjow's expression. "She wanted to hear about who you were, and it wasn't like I could lie." He finished his work in the kitchen, vaulting over the side of the couch and landing comfortably on the cushion. "Karakura Town has a lot of people, but there isn't a single person with bright blue hair, man." Reaching over to the coffee table, he grabbed the remote, turning on the TV.

"So… wait a second." Grimmjow sat forward, elbows on his knees. "How'd that conversation go? I'd think a human with no knowledge of Hollows or spirits would have a helluva time understandin' somethin' like an Espada, let alone an Arrancar."

Turning the volume down on the TV, Keigo leaned back into the couch. "She was one of the first people to wake up during the invasion of Karakura Town," he said. "So, she got to see… a lot of _fun_ things, if you know what I mean. I think she told me that she and Dr. Ishida were being chased by Hollows at one point." He laughed again, shaking his head. "Trust me, she had some idea of what I was talking about when I had to explain what an Espada was. She took it… surprisingly well, all things considered."

"Huh." Running his tongue over his teeth, Grimmjow relaxed back into the couch, watching as the TV screen flickered. It wasn't like he hadn't seen one before, but he always found their constant movement nauseating. _Not sure how Humans can sit on their asses all day and watch shit like this for hours._ Those fleeting thoughts couldn't drown out a deeper pit of concern and questions, however, and the deep frown lines on his face went even deeper.

A few minutes in, Keigo stood up, walking over to the shelves that sat under the TV. One hand pulled a nest of wires and oddly shaped devices, while the other pulled a flat, shiny rectangle. Keigo set both unceremoniously on the table, grinning from ear to ear. "I've been looking forward to showing you this," he said. "I know you'll love it just as much as I do."

Giving Keigo an odd look and glancing down at the weird tangle of devices, Grimmjow felt reluctant to ask at first. "The hell's that?"

"This, my friend, is a video game console." Keigo looked proud of himself. "And not just any video game console, oh no. It's a PlayStation 4!" Taking the remote again, he changed the screen, showing a loading screen. "I figured your first look at video games should be something familiar."

"Kid, the fuck are ya talkin' about?"

Tossing Grimmjow a controller, Keigo pounced, sitting to the Espada's right. He gripped his controller tightly, excitement in his eyes. "We're about to play one of my favorite games of all time." He lowered his eyebrows and leaned in dramatically, an evil glimmer in his eyes.

"Street Fighter V."

* * *

The front door opened, followed by the shrill jangle of keys hitting against a metal handle. Cold air pushed through the doorframe and rustled through Mizuho's hair before she slammed it shut, pressing against it as she locked it again. Sighing deeply, she let herself rest there for a moment. It'd been a long day and all she wanted was a small moment of peace. "I… made it…" She reached up to pull the hat off her head, letting it fall to the ground. "Thank god… now I can finally take a moment to-."

"GOD DAMMIT, KID! YOU FUCKIN' CHEATED!"

Mizuho felt her heart stop in her chest, freezing in place as the terrible roar of a stranger rang out from her living room. Terrified, she reached for the bat that sat in the corner of the entryway, prepared to fight off whoever was in her living room.

"Oh, come on, Grimm! I told you to hold that button there and THEN jump!" Keigo's voice was followed by what sounded like video game music. Angry grunting mingled in, causing Mizuho to pause. "See what I mean?"

"Whatever. Just gimme that controller. I'll beat yer scrawny ass." Button mashing echoed in the room. "Ain't gonna let ya make me look like a fool!"

"I knew you'd like this game!"

Peering around the corner, Mizuho saw Keigo sitting with controller in hand next to a man with shockingly blue hair. Her eyebrows rose, remembering that she was having a guest that evening. But never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she'd have an angry, seething… animal of a man almost breaking a controller in a death grip sitting in her very living room. Even Ikkaku, who was probably one of the roughest characters she'd met in her life, didn't scare her like this man. Even his presence screamed danger. "Uh… Keigo?" Her voice squeaked at the end, drawing their attention.

"Oh, hey!" Quickly, Keigo paused the game, much to Grimmjow's frustration and stood up. "Did hear you come in!" The smile on his face flickered for a moment, looking at the bat that was still tightly gripped in Mizuho's hands. "Why… are you holding that bat, Mizuho?"

Eyes widening slightly, Mizuho looked to see her iron-tight grip on the baseball bat, forgetting that she hadn't put it down just yet. "O-o-oh, haha!" She ran back to the entryway and placed it back in its spot. When she returned, she fidgeted with the hems of her sleeves, her smile trembling a little bit. "I-I must a-a-admit I forgot that w-we were having a guest today, so h-hearing your…" She met Grimmjow's eyes, feeling his overwhelming irritation intimidate her. He stood up and crossed his arms, staring her down. "Y-your… friend! Yes, this must be him! F-forgot he was coming!"

Noticing her trembling hands, Keigo walked over to her, still smiling. "Nothing to be afraid of, Grimmjow's not gonna hurt you!" He took her hand, guiding her slowly over. "Sorry we scared you, we honestly didn't mean to."

"O-oh no, it's okay!" She laughed again, tucking her messy hair behind her ear. "I just-!"

"So, this is yer sister." Grimmjow towered over Mizuho, looking her up and down. She felt like she was being inspected, and she had never felt so small in all her life. "Mizuho, right?"

Clearing her throat, Mizuho nodded. "Y-yes! It's a pleasure to m-meet you, Grimmjow." She extended a shaky hand, trying her best to look cheerful. "K-Keigo's been talking non-stop about you for a month now."

Blue eyes swiveled, glaring at Keigo for a moment. Then, with a grimace, he took her small shaking hand into his, shaking it once. "Likewise."

Petrified, Mizuho turned to Keigo. "I'm… just going to go straighten up a little a-and I'll be back." She turned to smile once again at Grimmjow before taking a few steps back. "You two hang out here, entertain yourselves. I-I'll be back to make dinner."

Laughing slightly, Keigo smiled. He could see just how terrified she really was and felt a little bad. "Alright, sounds good!" With that, he leapt over the couch and grabbed his controller as she nearly ran to her room. "Now, let's finish this round real quick!" Her door slammed, muffling out whatever followed.

The setting sun filled her room with pale colors and dark shadows, leaving her to lean against her door and slide down. Her heart was racing in her chest, her legs giving way as she sat on the ground. Mizuho tried to regulate her breathing, but no matter what she did, she could feel the panic rising up in her throat.

_I had no idea_. Her eyes closed. _When he said he was friends with… with an Espada? Is that what it was? _Her hands were buried under her armpits, trying to keep herself anchored_. The way he explained it, it almost sounded like he was friends with a Hollow. And here I was, relieved when he said an Espada was more like a Human than a Hollow, but this…_

Mizuho recollected the month prior, running in the streets, trying to hide from the Hollows that had chased her and Ryūken down the streets of Karakura Town. Their terrible masks, the giant holes in their dark bodies, the way they crawled on the ground and scurried over buildings. The very thought of her brother even being friends with something like that had filled her with terror.

This Grimmjow didn't look like a Hollow. He had two legs, two arms a face and a messy mop of blue hair, sure. But there was something in his presence, the air around him that instilled the same fear in her. She hadn't seen a giant hole in his body, or a mask anywhere near his face, but it was almost the same. Almost, as in a lot worse. _What is he?! Why am I so… so afraid?_

It took her a few minutes, but she finally collected herself. The trembling stopped for the most part, and she could finally take a deep breath. Feeling her heart slow in her chest, she swallowed hard, her eyes closing as she stood up. "O-okay…" She walked towards her closet, reaching into the dark doorway. "It's okay. If Keigo says it's okay, then… then it has to be okay." She pulled out clean clothes and draped them on her bed. "He wouldn't…" She stopped, taking another deep breath.

_He wouldn't knowingly put me in danger._

With that thought in mind, she slipped off her work uniform, readying herself for an uncertain night.

* * *

Taking a small bite of her food, Mizuho contemplated just what she might say to her guest. Since leaving her room, she hadn't exchanged one word with Keigo or Grimmjow. The sound of Street Fighter V playing the background mingled with the sounds of the pan frying and clinking dishes until she called them over for dinner. But they had not once uttered another word to one another since their awkward greeting in the living room.

She glanced at Keigo, who gave her a reassuring look. "This tastes great, sis," he said, shoveling another forkful of food into his mouth. "Thanks for making us dinner."

Across the table, Grimmjow pushed the food around his plate, watching as it all blended in a tangled mess. The way he stared at it, she wasn't sure if he was just disgusted or he didn't know exactly _what_ to do with it. Nonetheless, she knew she had to break the silence. If this really was Keigo's new friend, she had to know more about him. Besides, it just really wasn't good table manners, no matter the person.

"So, Grimmjow." The enthusiasm in her words were forced, but it was the only way she could even get the words out to begin with. "Why don't you tell me a little more about you, huh?"

His head didn't rise even a little bit, but his eyes snapped up, meeting hers. "Huh?" It was a low, gruff sound, but not enough to scare her as it had the first time. "Thought Keigo was tellin' ya all about me? What more's there to know?"

Not knowing exactly how to respond, Mizuho took a moment. Her breathing had become shaky again, but she tried to keep herself together. There was no point in looking scared at every little thing he did. "Well, it's all from his account," she replied, stabbing her food and lifting it up to her mouth. "I want to hear more about who you are from you. You know, like where you come from, hobbies, job, uh… things that one might need to know. That kind of thing!" She put her fork in her mouth, chewing as she waited for an answer.

Glancing at Keigo for a moment, Grimmjow sat up in his chair, arms on the table as he rested his chin on the backs of his hand. "I'm an Espada," he said bluntly. "There's not really much to it than that. I come from Hueco Mundo, I hang out with… Keigo-" he gave Keigo a pointed look, emphasizing a point – "and his other friends, and sometimes work in Kisuke's stupid shop. Other'n that…" He gave a small shoulder shrug, not once breaking eye contact with Mizuho. "There really ain't much to it."

Swallowing her food, Mizuho gave a small nod. "I… uh, I see." She wiped her mouth with her napkin, thinking for a moment. "You don't have any family or anything like that?" She sat up attentively, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Not that Keigo's mentioned any, but still-."

"Nope." There was a finality to his tone, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Espada don't have families. We ain't like humans." He paused for a moment, contemplating something. "Although, I'm not real sure what a family is, so that should really tell ya all ya need to know on that." Looking down, a question formed in his mind, causing him to look back up again. "Also, the hell is this… stuff?"

Mizuho's eyes narrowed. "That's… that's spaghetti." She watched as he twirled his spaghetti around his fork, staring at the cold noodles looping around each prong. "I assume you've never eaten spaghetti before, either."

Letting his fork fall into the plate of uneaten food, Grimmjow shook his head. "Can't say I have." Looking around the room, he absorbed his environment before continuing the conversation. "Since we're askin' pointless questions, I've got a couple for ya."

Blinking in surprise, Mizuho sat up straight. "F-for me?" She pointed at herself, holding her fork with her forefinger.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, n-not really." Placing her fork down gently, she leaned forward. Any semblance of remaining nervousness was starting to fade. Despite his countenance, he provided her with no real reason to worry. "Ask away."

"When did ya start seein' spirits?" He wasted no time, nor did he mince words.

Processing the question, Mizuho narrowed her eyes. "It, uh, I guess it started a month ago. Or at least I think so." She traced the woodgrain of the table meditatively, her fingernail sliding along the grooves. "It's kinda hard to say, since I met Ikkaku and Yumichiki before the war started." She looked to Keigo, puzzled. "Were… were they in gigais at the time, Keigo?"

Keigo shook his head. "I don't think so, no." He took a drink, thinking back to the day they showed up on his doorstep. "It's surprising I didn't quite realize it at the time. You could see them so clearly. So, I'm sure you could see spirits before then."

"That's what I thought." Returning her attention back to Grimmjow, she shrugged. "I can't really give you a definite answer, I'm afraid."

Grimmjow's face clouded over, seemingly disappointed in the answer. "Well, shit. That ain't gonna help me."

"What exactly are you trying to find out?" Mizuho crossed her arms, letting them lean on the table.

"Before I got left here," Grimmjow said, "I was told that Humans ain't have the ability to see Hollows or spirits of the dead. There was always whispers that there were Humans that could, but a lotta us just laughed that shit off." He seemed to stare off into space, recollecting something from a long time ago. "That's until Aizen took over. He told us that there were some Humans that couldn't just see us, but talk with us, become more… powerful." The last word sounded harsh, like he hated saying it. "I thought he's just bat shit, but that's until I learned about that Kurosaki kid."

Hearing Ichigo's name, Mizuho's eyes brightened a bit. "You mean Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah." His lips twisted in a feral grimace. "That bastard. I didn't really think that much of the kid till Ulquiorra – another Espada at the time – reported back that he'd made contact." His eyes lit up, the whites of his teeth gleaming. It was a mildly disturbing sight for Mizuho, but she let him continue, her curiosity growing.

"From that moment, I just had to come see for myself." A bitter peal of laughter followed, his head lifted. "Course, that bastard Aizen told us he wasn't too concerned about takin' the kid out, but I knew better." He met their eyes, the edges of his blue irises almost glowing. "That kid was gonna be more trouble than that fuckwit wanted to admit. Serves him right for leavin' me here."

Mizuho followed along, entranced and horrified all at once. She wanted to ask a question, but Grimmjow beat her to it.

"So, all I wanna know is how Humans get this ability." Grimmjow pointed at the table, creating an invisible list before him. "How and when do y'all start to see spirits? What the hell kinda abilities do ya get along with it? Because if we were wrong for so long, there's gotta be other things out there we were fuckin' wrong about, and that…" His eyebrows fell heavy over his eyes, the words lost.

"Wait." Keigo pushed away his plate, confused. "Why haven't' you asked me that? We've been together a lot, and you never asked _me _that!"

Looking up, Grimmjow gave him another pointed look. "I doubt you'd even know where to start, kid," he replied. "Yer all over the place, and frankly I'm not sure you'd shut up. Now, yer sister on the other hand…" He glanced at her, giving her a small nod. "She seems a bit more put together."

"Hey! That's so mean! What the-!"

"I… ugh…" Mizuho seemed to be desperately trying to put together a sentence, her hand pressing against her lips. Her eyes darted from place to place, trying to piece together a sentence. "I really wish I could help you with that, because it's something I'm curious about, too." She shook her head subconsciously, unsure what to do. "From what I can tell, and maybe this won't be too helpful, but the people who can see spirits fall into one of two camps." She raised her other hand, lifting one finger. "Either they're born with the ability, or-" she lifted another finger slowly – "they are literally hit over the head with an experience. And I feel like I fall into the latter."

"Same here," Keigo said. "Now, on the other hand, you have people like Uryu and Ichigo, who could see spirits since they were… little, I think?" He shrugged. "But from what I know, it's not a common occurrence that a living human can see other spirits. I know I sure couldn't until recently, and even then… I couldn't pin-point the exact time I did start to see them."

Sighing, Grimmjow rubbed his face, leaning back in his chair. "Well, that's somethin', I guess." He let his hair fall back, wincing as his sore muscles twinged yet again.

Looking over into the kitchen, Mizuho looked shocked. "Wow, have we really been talking for that long? It's almost eight!"

Keigo laughed. "Guess serious conversations eat up more time." He stood up, grabbing his plate. "I'll take care of dishes tonight, since you cooked."

"Oh, you don't have to!" Mizuho said, standing now. "You have a guest tonight, I've got this, Keigo."

"Too late!" Balancing plates in each hand, Keigo made his way to the kitchen. "You guys chill."

Looking back to where Grimmjow sat, she realized that he'd gotten up and left. She looked over just in time to see him head for the front door and walking over the threshold. "I'mma get some fresh air real quick," he called back. "Be back in a minute, kid."

"Okay!" Keigo called back, dropping the dishes in the sink. The door shut, leaving Mizuho and Keigo alone in the apartment. Looking back, Keigo caught Mizuho's eye. "So, what do you think of him?"

She didn't answer right away, her eyes narrowed. Something ate away at her, consuming her thoughts to the point where she stood up very suddenly. "I need some air, too," she said quickly. "We'll be right back." Mizuho nearly sprinted to the door, snagging her coat off the rack before opening the door and joining the Espada outside.

The cold night air hit her in the face, sending instant shivers down her spine, but she joined Grimmjow near the balcony, leaning on the railing as well. The moon was out, waxing in the clear February night sky. Stars dotted the dark blue expanse, glimmering every so often. Grimmjow looked her way, his eyes narrowed. "Need somethin'?"

Releasing the air from her chest, Mizuho looked out over the street. "I wanted to ask you something else," she said, "but not in front of Keigo. Something that… bothers me."

A moment of silence passed, the tension growing once again. But Mizuho didn't feel quite so afraid, just a bit nervous. Mustering up her nerve, she met his eyes, a cold breeze pushing her loose brown hair into her face. "Were you a Hollow?" Her eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

Eyebrows now raised, an odd expression crept over Grimmjow's face. "Is that why ya were shakin' the moment ya walked in?" he asked, putting two and two together. "I didn't get what yer deal was, but it's all makin' sense now." He laughed, looking back out onto the road. "Yes and no, as confusin' as that may sound."

"Please explain." Her gaze was intense, her eyes never wavering. "I tried to get an idea from Keigo, but he wasn't that great at explaining. I want to know what exactly you are."

The tone in her voice sparked something in Grimmjow, his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. They looked at each other for what felt like ages. Mizuho could feel her nose and cheeks turning red, but she needed an answer.

"Fine, guess I'll try to explain it." Grimmjow turned fully to face her now, still leaning against the railing with his right elbow. "Hollows have a hierarchy, ya see, dependin' on the stage of evolution they reach. Yer average Hollow happens to be an individual corrupted soul that goes around eatin' any souls it can find, buildin' up its strength. Did ya know that already?"

"No. I just thought they typically tried to eat Humans."

A grim smile crossed his lips. "Not unless the human possesses unusual amounts of spiritual energy, no. In yer case, ya might be easy pickin's for a Hollow. But as long as yer around someone strong, ya should be good." He shrugged, waving away the thought. "Anyways, as Hollows get stronger, they tend to lose their taste for regular souls and consume other Hollows for more strength. They keep on consumin', tryin' to fill that hungry void in their souls, to become whole again. But as I learned, that ain't never gonna fill unless ya get killed. Not even the strongest Hollow could ever get there."

A thought occurred to Mizuho. "Is that where that hole in their bodies comes from? The void?"

Snorting, Grimmjow lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing the Hollow hole in his stomach. Her reaction amused him, exposing his teeth as he laughed. "Yeah. That's where a soul gets their heart ripped out once they lose hope in gettin' purified. Once we lose that, we become 'corrupted,' as the Shinigami would say." He spat over the railing, his eyes filled with disdain. "Those bastards, thinkin' they can just police anythin' that ain't look like 'em."

"Evolution through consumption." Mizuho started connecting the dots, her eyes going wide. "So, are Espada like the top of the top in Hollow terms_?" It would explain the overwhelming presence he has,_ she thought. _No wonder he's so damn intimidating_.

"Somethin' along those lines, yeah." Grimmjow nodded. "But it takes special circumstances to be turned into an Espada. In my case, Aizen was the one who shattered my mask, givin' me the ranking of Espada. Number six, specifically."

Tapping her fingers on the railing, Mizuho let it all sink in. "That must mean you're the accumulation of… hundreds? Thousands of Hollows, then?"

Laughing raucously, Grimmjow let his head fall back. "I ain't too sure," he said. "But it was a lotta Hollows, that much I can say. I've been around long enough to at least've eaten… maybe a thousand." He shrugged again. "Who's to say?"

With a sigh, Mizuho nodded again. She seemed to be mildly satisfied with that answer. "What's to say that you won't…" Her voice trailed off into the wind, her eyes narrowing. She seemed unsure if she should even finish the sentence.

"Won't what?"

"Won't… devour Keigo. What's stopping you from doing that?" The agitated tone in her voice reappeared, her eyes glimmering once again. "If everything you said is true, then should I be concerned?"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Nah, I don't need his soul, lady." He turned away, letting both elbows rest on the rail. "I don't eat Human souls anymore, even if they possess that much spiritual energy. Keigo ain't in danger of that."

"Are you sure?"

"The hell kinda question is that?" Agitation filled his voice, his hands splayed out. "Ya want some kinda contract or promise or somethin'?" Blue hair fluttered in the breeze, covering his eyes. "I don't wanna eat Keigo, or any of his other little friends. It shouldn't concern ya."

"But it does."

"Why?"

A pause cut into the tense conversation. Mizuho's lips remained parted for a moment before she continued. "Back in the dining room, you said you weren't sure what a family was, right?"

Grimmjow gave her an odd look. "Yeah. What of it?"

"A family is a group of people who band together," she answered. "They love and protect one another, no matter what. And to me, Keigo is the only family I have left in this world." Mizuho hesitated, her eyes downcast for a moment. "The only family I can count on, at least. And I'm not letting anyone or anything harm him, you understand." She met his gaze again. "Not ever."

It was starting to make even more sense to Grimmjow. The look in her eyes was an act of intimidation, to instill an understanding between them. Slowly, his head began to nod, getting the picture. "Are ya threatenin' me, lady?"

"No." Mizuho she offered a small, terse smile that cut through her red cheeks. "No, I'm giving you a promise."

"A promise?"

"I promise that if you hurt my brother in any way, that I will do everything in my power to make sure you regret it."

Grimmjow straightened, his expression now predatory. "Oh, really?" His teeth once again were exposed. "You, a fuckin' human with no real powers, tryin' to scare me?"

Mizuho shook her head again. "No, not scare. I want you to understand something." She took a step forward, her face illuminated in the dim moonlight. "I may be nothing but an ant under your foot, so powerless it's not even funny. But that doesn't matter." She pointed back to the door of her apartment. "He is the only thing that matters to me. And if you try to take that from me, I will do everything I can to bring him back. And if I can't do that, I will use any resources I have to make sure you suffer." Her smile widened. "Do we have an understanding, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

The calmness in her voice was unsettling. He tried not to let it show, but it filled him with something he didn't quite know he could feel toward a Human. No matter how tiny it was, a small ounce of respect for Mizuho grew in his mind, and he knew she meant every word. "Yeah." The word drawled out, leaving his lips in a puff of smoke. "I read ya loud and clear, Mizuho."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mizuho closed her eyes. "Good, I'm… glad we cleared that up." She smiled again, this time a genuine one. "Because, no matter how you look at this relationship with Keigo, I know that he looks up to you." Her eyes opened, looking him over, as if peering into his soul. "He considers you a friend, and that's a big deal, especially for him. It took him many years to find the friends he did, and the fact that he looked at you and decided you were his friend should mean something."

The defensive expression on his face fading, Grimmjow was left with heavy eyes. He remembered their time in the Forest of Menos, when Keigo had run after him, afraid that he was hurt. It had irritated him more than anything that a human kid would be so concerned about his health and wellbeing. But, after everything they went through, and the feelings that now plagued his mind, it meant something more. Because, at the core of it all, Grimmjow felt lost in this new world. He would never admit it to Keigo, of course, but to know there was a constant like Keigo had been a bit of a relief and a little bit of a fear. Espada weren't supposed to rely on others, not even their own Fracćion. And the idea of depending on a human was terrifying.

"We've been out here a while," Mizuho said, rubbing her arms quickly. Puffs of white smoke filtered out past the balcony and into the clear night sky. "I should go back in. He'll start to worry." She paused halfway to the door, her back still to him. "I hope what I said to you tonight makes sense, Grimmjow. I'm not trying to scare you off or make you stop hanging around him. I'm just…"

"Yer worried."

She looked back for a moment, relieved to hear him speak.

"I get it, don't worry. I ain't gonna let anythin' bad happen to the kid." He glanced at her once before staring back at the moon. "Ya have my word."

Without another word, Mizuho smiled and turned back to the door, opening it quickly and entering into the heated apartment. The silence fell over on Grimmjow like a heavy blanket, anchoring him to the spot. His fingers interlocked over one another, aimlessly wandering in the air. A sudden chill ran down his back, straightening him out a bit. It surprised him a bit, feeling his skin ripple as each hair on his body rose up. Slowly, he rubbed his hands over his arms, feeling the goosebumps that lined his arms.

For the first time that he could remember, he was freezing cold. "That damn kid," he spat, closing his eyes.

He turned, making his way to the door as well, desperate for the warmth inside.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, okay, so this was unexpected, but hear me out. I've been on and off writing the next chapter for Bleach: Re(Vers)ed and I suddenly was hit with this overwhelming need to write this piece. I've always wanted to write small shorts that come from the Revisited timeline and this one just popped into my head and wouldn't leave. So, I may be writing more pieces like this throughout. Things that just won't fit in the regular story, and things that just work on their own. Don't worry, I'm hard at work writing for my may story, but I figured I'd share this with y'all.

Enjoy!

The title of this story comes from this song: watch?v=C_aBxoOs548


	2. Ocean as Still as a Lake - A Harribel St

**An Ocean as Still as a Lake - A Harribel Story**

It was still cold in the throne room, just like she remembered it to be. Her feet barely made a sound on the stone floor as she moved closer to the dark stairway, moonlight filtering in through the window from above. Part of her still expected to see his face, staring down to see who dared enter. _Of course not,_ she said. _The Shinigami is gone now. He can no longer harm us here._

"That's odd."

Apacci's voice broke the silence. She walked ahead of Harribel, hands on her hips as she scoured the throne room. "I thought Rudbornn would be here." Turning on her heel, she grunted in frustrated. "I was lookin' to kick some ass today, dammit! Where's that bonehead hidin'?"

"Perhaps he knew we were coming." Sung-Sun emerged only a few steps away, her soft, calm voice welcoming in the dark throne room. Her mouth was hidden behind her billowing sleeves as always, muffling her voice slightly. "There could be a trap ahead of us, Lady Harribel."

A derisive chuckle came from behind. "As if that pathetic skeleton could concoct a half-decent trap worthy of Lady Harribel." Mila Rose joined Apacci, staring up at the throne for a moment. Her lips were split in a predatory smirk. "It's likely we scared him off."

But Harribel's attention remained on the throne, aqua eyes lost in thought. _It feels… the same._ Her stomach clenched, as if Aizen were there. Every hair on the back of her neck stood up, that familiar unease weighing against her. _Perhaps, when this place falls apart and the sand overtakes it, it will finally change._ But the thought didn't ease her fears.

"With no other Espada here to claim the throne, your title as Queen of Hueco Mundo should go unchallenged."

"You'll be a better ruler than the past two Kings who sat there."

"No doubt about it!"

Their words echoed in Harribel's ears, almost overwhelming her. "No." She shook her head, looking away from the throne to see the shocked looks on her Fraccion's faces. "I will not be queen. Hueco Mundo has had enough rulers already."

"But, Lady Harribel…" Mila Rose seemed stunned. She approached Harribel, almost pleading. "You know that someone will take that throne." Her eyes darted around the room. "Whether it be another Aizen or Barragan, that throne will not remain empty for long. The best person to take it would be-."

"It was never my intention to be queen." Harribel's voice was still low but firm. "And I will never sit on a throne marred by men like them. I would be no different, Mila Rose." Her gaze was strong, never once backing down.

As Mila Rose stepped back, Apacci drew closer, her face scrunched up in confusion. "But you're nothin' like Aizen or Barragan! You're…" Her voice faltered as Harribel gave her the same withering gaze. "…you're…"

With a heavy sigh, Harribel lifted her head. "It's wonderful to know that you three have such faith in me, but I cannot become the next ruler. Those who sit on the throne only become monsters." She turned away from the throne, walking to the left and into the darkness. "I will make sure no one sits on that throne ever again. It's time that Hueco Mundo remains free."

They watched her walk away, still stunned and confused as ever. None of them knew quite what to say, unsure if they should press the issue. "That's…" Sung-Sun tilted her head to the side. "That's an impossible task, even for you, Lady Harribel."

* * *

There it was. The familiar sound of sand crunching under Harribel's feet. _So, it has begun_, she thought, entering the ruined halls of Las Noches. Cracked columns, holes in the ceiling, and sand drifting in surrounded her. _Las Noches is rotting away, as it should_. Fingers traced over gashes in the bone white stone, signs of past battles. Sunlight filtered in through the holes in the ceiling, mingling with the white sand. Let it crumble and fall beneath, as all futile attempts to tame Hueco Mundo do.

The hall was blocked off further down, where the ceiling collapsed fully. Stone became buried under shimmering sand, leading up to the bright, false sun created by Aizen long ago. Harribel hesitated for a moment, her hair catching in the slight breeze.

_The world he showed you does not have you in it._

She flinched, remembering Captain Ukitake's words. It stung her, rippling just under the scar that cut through her torso. Instinctively, she reached up, feeling the deep trail beneath her fingers. They had stuck in the back of her mind for the past few months as she and her Fraccion healed quietly in the Soul Society, reeling from their sound defeat. In the eyes of every Shinigami that glanced at them with a mix of fear and disgust, it was hard to forget. The scars no longer bleed, but they were sore, a reminder. Standing amongst the bones of Aizen's grand plan, it pained Harribel to know that Jushiro had been right.

Climbing the steep hillside of sand, Harribel stepped out into the windswept field of dunes. Littered with debris, she knew this place had seen bloodshed. Even in hidden away in her headquarters for as long as she had been, the whispers of battle had echoed in her walls. She spotted a large skeleton not too far off, bones bleached by the sun. _That must be Yammy_. She flashed away, appearing in front of it seconds later.

Slowly, Harribel reached out, touching a bleached rib bone, inspecting the body. The skull had been shattered, with several pieces scattered out into the sand and disappearing. Hands splayed outward, disappearing with time. "You died with little time to react, Yammy." Her words were quiet. "It must have been a shock, to think you would lose so quickly."

"Yes, a shame that an Espada would die so quickly, and by a Human hand as well."

Harribel had known that Rudborrn would show his face eventually. There was no way he hadn't known they were there. Letting her hands fall back to her side, she closed her eyes. "I had heard," she replied. Turning, she faced him at last, watching as the sand swirled around him. Despite the empty eye sockets, she could feel the malice in his gaze. "Regardless who killed him, his downfall was imminent."

"Hmmm." Rudborrn looked like a statue, motionless. "And you believed you could come back with no repercussions, Tier Harribel?" He looked to the side, staring at the crumbling structures in the distance. The tower where Granz's lab once stood was replaced by a pile of rubble. And beyond that, there was nothing but blue skies. "The Espada either died like rabid dogs or defected, but you…" His jaw unhinged, jagged teeth exposed. "You came crawling back, hoping to dismantle everything that Lord Aizen hoped to build."

"Aizen is not coming back, Rudborrn." Her words were harsh, but her expression the unchanged. "The Soul Society have him. He's gone, and the throne will remain empty. I've returned to make sure this world remains the way it should be."

Harribel had never heard Rudborrn laugh since they first met decades ago, and she never expected to then. It was a startling noise, grating and haunting. "Fascinating." His arms raised to the sky, jaws opening further. "Any other Espada would return to take the throne, but you aim to keep it empty!" He continued to laugh, his voice. "There will always be someone to fill the seat, Harribel. Who are you to try and stop the natural procession of things? Even you don't hold that kind of power."

"There will be no more men like Aizen or Barragan who are determined to turn Hueco Mundo into their own playground." Harribel walked towards Rudborrn, the mask fragment covering her mouth blinding in the bright sunlight. "Even if it requires-."

"Sacrifice." A word older than her own consciousness. It echoed back at her, mocking all that she stood for. "A pointless obsession you never seemed to get past." Rudborrn nodded solemnly, his voice back to its grave pitch. His arms fell, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "How is it you are still here with such a philosophy? With scars like those, I am surprised you made it back at all. Perhaps you sacrificed your own pride, struck a deal with the Shinigami to return here. All to live quietly with your little pets until you all return to the sand, like everyone else."

Blond brows fell over glimmering aqua eyes. He'd struck a chord, rendering her speechless for a moment. They were only a foot apart, their white uniforms dancing wildly in the wind. "Then I suppose the question I should ask is this," Harribel said at last. "Why have you not claimed the throne as your own, if you are so adamant that is should be filled?" She could feel his anger, from his exaggerated exhale to the tightened grip on his zanpakuto. She had found his sore spot now, preparing for retaliation. Rudborrn was a patient soldier, but not to a fault.

"I was left here as a placeholder." His voice was tense, holding back his rage. "Unlike the scum that Lord Aizen deemed worth of the title Espada, I remain loyal to his cause. As long as he lives, there is hope. Once he returns from his imprisonment – which I know he plans to – he and I will crush those who dared stand in his way." His zanpakuto left its scabbard, its blade sliding out elegantly. "And it does not pain me to say that I will be the one to end your pathetic existence." His chest heaved, passion filling his voice with each passing syllable. "GROW, ÁRBOL!"

Roots erupted from Rudborrn's waist, burrowing into the sand. Harribel took a few steps back, unsheathing her own zanpakuto. She knew it would come to this, watching as his Resurrección reached its zenith. Harribel knew of his subtle hatred of the Espada, but to hear of his undying loyalty to Aizen was something that left a bad taste in her mouth_. It wasn't long ago that I said such things_, she thought, holding her blade out before her. How foolish. "Destroy…" The taste of salt coated her tongue.

"…_Tiburón_."

* * *

"This place looks like it's about to fall apart any minute." Apacci kicked at a crumbling column, watching as it collapsed completely. Stone crashed against stone, sending large cracks shooting through the floor. "What a dump!"

"You keep that up, you're gonna topple the whole place down while we're in it." Mila Rose grumbled loudly, kicking anything that stood in her path out of her way. "Knock it off!"

Following behind the others, Sung-Sun sighed. "You seem to be in a very bad mood, Mila Rose." She ducked, avoiding rubble that fell from the ceiling as her two companions wreaked havoc on the remaining wreckage of Las Noches. "What has you so grumpy?"

With a loud grunt of frustration, Mila Rose kicked away a large boulder, letting it skid across the floor at terrifying speeds before it crashed into the wall hidden in the darkness. "Isn't it obvious, Sung-Sun?" Green eyes flashed as she looked back. "Lady Harribel refuses to step up as the next leader of Hueco Mundo, even though she is more deserving of the title than any man or woman I've met! She's practically allowing for this place to be overrun by barbarians again!" She threw her hands up in the air, letting out a small yell before storming forward again. "I thought she wanted to rid this world of men like Aizen!"

Apacci staggered behind her, pouting as well. "I thought at the very least we'd be able to keep assholes like Nnoitra and Barragan in check," she said. "But if she won't even do that, people like 'em are still gonna come after us just because they think we're weak and easy prey. I was lookin' forward to kickin' ass, ya know? After all this time!"

"I see your points, and agree with them, but I believe we should have more faith in Lady Harribel." Sung-Sun's pace remained even, managing to keep up with the other two. She was used to their restlessness and outbursts. The cracking ceiling did not phase her one bit, as she knew that the hall would end eventually. "I don't believe her intentions are to leave this world open to invaders again."

"But she might as well've said so, Sun!" Mila Rose stopped again, turning to face Sung-Sun as she tried to keep her anger from swelling. "She has no intention of sitting on the throne! What're we gonna do? Wander the desert, hoping we don't get caught like the old days? You wanna go back to that?!"

Eyes narrowing, Sung-Sun shook her head. "Again, she said nothing of the sort. She said she intends to destroy the throne." She walked past the fuming Mila Rose with grace in each step. "Hueco Mundo is to remain leaderless."

"But you said that'd be impossible, even for Lady Harribel!" Apacci added indignantly. "How's she gonna even do that? That's… that's crazy!"

Stopping in her tracks, Sung-Sun sighed again, heavier than before. "I did say that, but I've had a moment to think." She turned slowly, meeting their gaze. "Lady Harribel wouldn't be doing it alone. She has the three of us at her side."

"Are you kiddin' me, Sun?" Apacci scoffed, crossing her arms. "Do you really think that we could possibly take on a task like that?"

"Of course."

Mila Rose narrowed her eyes, leaning forward. "What makes you so sure?"

Lowering the hand from her mouth, Sung-Sun stood up straight. "Because Lady Harribel has faith in us." Thin fangs brushed over her thin lips. A forked tongue passed between, lapping the air. "And that should be enough for us."

A moment of tense silence passed. The thought had not quite occurred to the other two Fracción. Their expressions softened a bit, anger melting down their backs. "And if we fail?" Mila Rose glanced over at Apacci, still uncertain. "What then, Sun?"

Thinking for a moment, a creepy grin slid through Sung-Sun's lips. She lifted her hand again, covering her mouth with her sleeve. "Well, I guess we'd have to call on our new… _allies_, would we not?"

"The Shinigami captain." Apacci snarled, thinking of the white-haired captain. He'd visited them many times during their recovery, being one of the few Shinigami that didn't hold them with disdain and disgust. "Doubt he'd be much help. The thought of relyin' on a Shinigami don't seem right."

"As much as I agree, Apacci," Mila Rose said, "Sun brings up a good point. Any sort of ally at this time is better than no ally at all. Besides, I'm sure he'd do anything to keep on our good side." She sighed, head bowed forward. "He's the diplomatic type. Harribel seems to… tolerate him, at least."

A chunk of ceiling fell, crashing into the ground suddenly. The terrible noise was followed by a shrill scream and an eerie silence, alerting the _Tres Bestias_ that they weren't alone. On high alert, they turned to the place where the boulder fell, beyond the line of columns and in the inky darkness. Hands gripped onto sword hilts as they inched forward. "Who's there?!" Mila Rose called out, her voice echoing. "Come out and we won't hurt you unless you give us reason to!"

Shaky whispers and panicked breathing came back as a reply, footsteps drawing closer. "_No, stop we can't trust them! Menoly, stop!_" Two figures could be seen approaching, skittering across the stone floor like new-borns. One of the two came into the light, squinting as she drew closer. Blond hair clung to a sweat-soaked face, one eye covered by a severely cracked mask fragment.

"E-excuse me, but…" The Arrancar stumbled over her words, glancing back at her hidden companion. "W-we weren't s-sure who was here at first, o-or if we could trust you. But you're not with Rudborrn, so I figured… you three were safe enough."

Getting up in the Arrancar's face, Apacci's eyes narrowed as she looked her up and down. "Hey, don't I know ya from somewhere?" she said. "You seem awfully familiar, but not enough for me to remember your name."

Swallowing, the Arrancar bowed. "My name is Menoly, and my friend back there is Loly." She hesitated for a moment, looking up with fearful eyes. "W-we were Lord – I mean, Aizen's aides."

"Ah, that's right." Mila Rose reached out, gripping Menoly's short, messy hair and yanking her forward. Menoly cried out in pain, her eye wide with fear as Mila Rose stared her down with a terrifying look. "I remember you and your little friend running in the background like little insects, doing his bidding. And here you are, still hiding like scared little children."

"YOU LET HER GO, YOU BITCH!"

Stumbling into the light, a seething Loly ran towards Mila Rose, a fist raised. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" But she was stopped by Apacci, who grabbed her arm and held her back. "GET OFF ME!"

"Geez, for an Arrancar with one arm, ya sure like to throw yourself into fights you won't win, huh?" Apacci laughed, gripping Loly's thin wrist tight. She watched as Loly's amputated limb flailed, doing her best to fight her off. "Looks like you two half wits got a bit roughed up in the war, too! You're lucky Aizen lost, or else he'd probably have tossed you down in the Forest of Menos just to put ya both outta your misery."

"Let them go, both of you." Sung-Sun watched from a distance, her voice firm. "They mean us no harm."

Reluctantly, Mila Rose let Menoly go, watching as the Arrancar fell back and stumbled away in fear. Loly latched onto her, snarling at the two _Bestias_, her mangeta eye twitching in indignation. "They mean us no harm now," Apacci said, hands on her hips, "but if Aizen were here, they'd hide under his coat tails, waiting for him to punish us. I ain't never liked the look of these two."

"W-we mean you no harm, really!" Menoly said loudly, sitting up. "A-all we wanted was to come back to Hueco Mundo, but… but Rudborrn and his followers have been on a rampage. They're hunting Arrancar that try to return to Hueco Mundo following the war, calling us traitors." Her eyes fell, her voice cracking with fear. "We've been in hiding all this time."

"Stupid bonehead." Loly spat on the ground. "Getting power hungry the minute Lord Aizen decides to put him in charge! Oh, I had my other arm still, he'd be fucking dead!"

Sung-Sun came forward, standing over the two girls now. "So, it would seem we are in a similar situation. How fortunate." She bent down, knees up to her chest. "We could always use more allies in a time like this, and it seems you could as well."

"What makes you think we need your help?!" Loly glared at the Bestia. "Menoly and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves!" She looked at her friend with a threatening stare. "Right, Menoly?"

Hesitating for a moment, Menoly grimaced. "Loly, we… should really take them up on their offer." She took a shaky breath, bracing for Loly's wave of rage. "It's not like we could really manage on our own. Besides…" She looked up at the trio quickly. "They're the Tres Bestias. If we align with them, we'll be under Tier Harribel's protection!"

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Loly grabbed Menoly's face, spitting with rage. "We can't trust that they won't throw us to Rudborrn the moment things go wrong!"

"We're not Aizen," Sung-Sun said. "You would not be our subordinates and if Harribel fell, you would still be under our protection until we fell as well." She stood up, backing away. "The choice is yours, but I would urge you to think carefully."

Menoly pushed Loly's hand away, her eyes pleading. "Come on, Loly," she said in a low tone. She looked into Loly's face, waiting for an answer for an agonizing moment before, sighing deeply. "If you won't… then this is where we'll part ways."

"The hell are you…?" Loly's expression changed to shock, visible taken aback. She hadn't expected Menoly to ever say such a thing. "What are you talking about? We've never-!"

"I mean it, Loly. I don't want to wander the desert forever until we get caught. We were never strong on our own, but with them we have a chance." Slowly, Menoly stood up, joining Sung-Sun by her side. "Please, Loly."

It was the first time Menoly had seen Loly so helpless. Even when she was backed in a corner, Loly never looked afraid. But in that moment, she looked so torn and broken it hurt her heart to see. With head bowed low and shoulders shaking, Loly brought her hand to her face, wiping away what Menoly assumed were tears.

"Fine." Between a reluctant sniffle and frustrated grunt, Loly looked up, glaring at Menoly. Her eye was red, glistening from the bitter tears. "I'll join. But the moment I feel unsafe, I'm out. Do you hear me?" She stood up, trembling a bit. "I'm not gonna let Menoly and I get hurt by you or your Lady Harribel."

Nodding her head once, Sung-Sun glanced between Apacci and Mila Rose. "We welcome you both. And I'm sure Lady Harribel will gladly accept you."

"Just don't get in the way," Mila Rose added. "While absolute strength is not a requirement to be Lady Harribel's Fracćion, we are also not people to cling to for safety. You must be able to stand on your two feet and fight. We work as a team."

Apacci leaned in close to Loly's face, her heterochromatic eyes narrowed. "Ya got that, crybaby?"

Taking a step back, Loly gave her a dirty look. "I heard her. I'm capable of handling myself just fine, thank you!"

Smiling tiredly, Menoly turned to Sung-Sun. "Thank you," she said. "We won't let you down."

Something dripped from the ceiling, slow at first then picking up speed. The five women turned, seeing wet sand hit the stone floor. "Is that water?" Loly asked, her brows narrowed. "This is a fucking desert. Where's that water coming from?"

The wet sand turned into a small mudslide, spilling out faster. "We have to move!" Mila Rose shouted, sprinting away from the opening at the end of the hall. "If I'm correct, we're about to get flooded out!"

"Come on, Loly!" Menoly grabbed Loly's arm, dragging her along as they caught up with the _Tres Bestias_.

"Let me go, Menoly!" Loly pulled her wrist away, gritting her teeth as she ran. "BUT WHERE'S IT COMING FROM?!"

Right on cue, water flooded through the large hole in the ceiling, surging over the ruins of Las Noches. Dirty, brown water filled the halls, raging past the wreckage of the ceilings and lapping at the backs of their feet.

"HOW FAR ARE WE FROM THE THRONE ROOM?!" Apacci shouted, looking back at the imminent disaster. "IT BETTER BE CLOSE, BECAUSE WE'RE ABOUT TO BE SWEPT AWAY!"

"TOO FAR!" Mila Rose replied. "FIND A PLACE TO HOLD ON!" It was almost too late when the water caught up with the group, nearly knocking Menoly and Loly from the jagged column they began to climb onto. The others perched on ledges in the walls or parts of the fallen ceiling, watching as Rudbornn and Harribel came into view.

Bone-white roots shot out into the hallway, piercing the walls and ground as Rudbornn did his best to keep his ground above the water. Blades interlocked, Rudbornn and Harribel stared each other down, arms steady before pushing away.

"I'm impressed," Rudbornn shouted over the rushing flood. "I have never seen your zanpakuto in action, but I never anticipated such power." The branches on his back extended further, the skulls at the end growing larger and forming _Calaveras_, their bodies twisting and convulsing with every ounce of matter formed.

A burst of water shot from Harribel's blade, shattering three of the branches and slamming into a weakened column. The cracks in the ceiling gave way, bringing more sand and stone into the raging flood. Rudbornn moved quickly, roots carrying him across the hall and further down. He knew it was dangerous to carry their fight down into this wreckage. His best bet was the throne room.

"Running already, Rudbornn?" Harribel's zanpakuto glowed with golden light, firing three shots of water through the air. But they never reached her target, severing several _Calaveras_ in two while several more swarmed from the roots of Rudbornn's zanpakuto, swords drawn. "Coward!" She cut them down with ease but hadn't anticipated just how many of them there were.

"LADY HARRIBEL!" Mila Rose's voice carried over the chaos, followed by a slew of _Calaveras_ falling apart and disappearing into the water below. Her broad sword cut down more and more of the hordes of skull-clad figures, all falling with relative ease. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT THESE PESTS!"

Blood flew through the air, followed by angry grunts. "GO AFTER THAT BONEHEAD!" Apacci added. "MOP THE FLOOR WITH HIM!"

A Calaveras paused mid-strike, its body going limp before falling away. In its place stood Sung-Sun, meeting Harribel's stunned expression. "We will handle this rabble."

Harribel looked around quickly, her exposed lips parted. "The three of you cannot possibly-."

"MENOLY, GET BACK HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Loly's shrill voice cut through the chaos.

The blond Arrancar turned back once before continuing her rampage. "WE GOTTA HELP THE BESTIAS!" she replied. "THERE'S NO TIME TO JUST STAND AROUND! COME ON!" Her zanpakuto skewered two oncoming enemies before shoving them off into the water and crossing blades with another.

Looking back to Sung-Sun, Harribel gave her a knowing glance. "There's more."

"Even if there were only three, we'd be more than capable of handling them on our own." Sung-Sun stepped aside. "We may not be at full strength yet, Lady Harribel, but we are ready to stand by your side, make this world the way you want it to be. Now-" she pointed down the hall, where Rudbornn's receding figure travelled – "finish him."

Speechless for a moment, Harribel's face lifted. Aqua eyes filled with what looked like a spark of hope before steeling over in determination. Without another word, Harribel disappeared, chasing after Rudbornn as fast as she could manage.

"GET OFF ME, DAMMIT!" Loly pulled away from the _Calaveras_ that had landed on the small island of stone she landed on. Falling back, she went scrambling for the dagger-shaped zanpakuto that had fallen out of her scabbard. "Dammit, I'll show you what happens when you mess with ME!" Grabbing the dagger, she swung back, slashing the _Calaveras_ across the chest and kicking him back, sending him falling back.

Standing on the edge panting, Loly cursed under her breath, watching as Menoly and the Bestias cut through the dwindling numbers of _Calaveras._ "Fuck you all," she muttered. "I'm more than capable of standing on my own two feet. You'll see…"

* * *

Water pooled on the dark stone floors of the throne room, lapping against the bottom two stairs that lead up to the stone throne. Rudbornn's roots planted into the sides of the ledge, carrying him up to the top with ease and breaking away. His breathing was heavy as he stumbled towards the throne, resting against the armrests, head bowed low.

"Rest assured, my lord, this throne will stand." He spoke in whispers, as if praying to a deity. "When you return, it will be waiting for you with open arms, that I swore to you." His chest stopped heaving, head rising again. "And, perhaps, this time you will realize that I am the one that never once failed or questioned you." He could almost imagine Aizen sitting in the throne as he always had, head resting in the palm of his hand, looking upon him silently. The thought filled him with strength, releasing a heavy sigh of relief. "After all, you gave me this power to serve you and you alone."

"Speaking to an empty chair will not help you, Rudbornn." Harribel's voice echoed harshly, waves lapping against the stone walls and up the stairs. Sand filtered into the once-clean throne room, scattering across the surface of the floor. The sight of it disgusted Rudbornn, his rage rising once again. Sword extended, Harribel watched him with an unwavering stare. "Aizen is never coming back, even if he somehow escapes from the Soul Society. You are fighting for something that has already died in the cradle."

With a roar of rage, Rudbornn launched into the air, his blade clashing with hers over and over. Each strike followed with a scream; their movements were almost hard to follow. Roots shot out, stabbing places where Harribel once stood. "TRAITOR!" His gravelly voice rattled off the accusation between swipes. "YOU SIMPLY LOST FAITH! THIS IS WHY YOU WERE NEVER WORTHY OF THE TITLE ESPADA!" Blades locked, his empty sockets bore into her with a terrifying hatred.

But Harribel remained unfazed, knowing these words well. If the roles were reversed, she knew full well she'd be saying the same things. She would never let another Arrancar speak ill of Aizen, believing in the world he preached about. "It's a shame," she said. "When I was last here, all of my faith lay in Aizen's hands. I followed him as blindly as you do now."

"Liar!" He kicked her away, her body slamming into the wall with a sharp thud. A sharp root shot out, aiming to pierce her through the skull, but found only stone instead. She evaded the next root and the next one, making her way back towards Rudbornn. "If your faith was as strong as mine, you would have died trying to bring him back! But you let the Shinigami sink their greedy hands into him!" He broke away from the labyrinth of roots, diving in after her. "Now our perfect world is shattered, and we have no chance! WE WILL FOREVER BE AT THE END OF THE SHINIGAMI'S BLADE, DOOMED TO BE HUNTED FOR ETERNITY!"

Evading him once again, Harribel sent him flying, his body hitting the throne and tumbling into the seat. "The world he showed you never had you in it to begin with," she said. "None of us would have been allowed. He would have killed us off the moment we were no longer of use to him."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! IT WAS OUR END GOAL! AS LONG AS WE SERVED HIM, NOTHING ELSE MATTERED! NOTHING!" He gripped the armrests of the throne, sitting forward. "I WILL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU DESTROY WHAT HE LEFT BEHIND!"

For a moment, a flicker of sadness passed over Harribel's face. _I didn't realize you were that far gone,_ she thought, resisting the urge to say it out loud. _You had always been so strong, Rudbornn. It's a shame to know that you lost yourself to your own fears._ Sighing, she closed her eyes. "If that is what you wish for, Rudbornn, then I will grant it." Yellow light shimmered across the blade of her zanpakuto, growing larger and brighter with each word. "I will destroy this throne, you along with it if I must."

The darkness faded completely, a white light overtaking the room. All shadows disappeared, water rising up as gravity seemed to disappear. As quickly as it came, the white light vanished, replaced by a wall of white-hot, golden energy that sunk into the very stone. The ground shook, followed by chunks of dark stone flying through the air. An earth-shattering boom filled Las Noches, shaking the fortress to its very core before going silent.

Cracks cut through the smooth stone, water boiling away on the sweltering surfaces and evaporating into the air. The only thing left standing was Harribel, her zanpakuto still pointed where the throne once stood. A crater sat in its wake, setting deep into the platform. Nothing was left behind of either the throne or Rudbornn's body, leaving Harribel to stare into dead space. "I…" Her eyes narrowed, surprised and confused. "I have never…" She had never once fired such a powerful Cero. Perhaps she had never tried, but…

The roof began to collapse, starting far beyond the throne and coming forward. Snapping out of her trance, Harribel disappeared, knowing it was only a matter of time before the corpse of Las Noches crumbled altogether. _Get out safe, all of you_, she thought. _I know that you will have already, but please…_ The thought of being alone, after all of that anguish, sent a chill through her.

It took her no time to escape the confines of Las Noches, the entryway crumbling behind her. Sand shifted beneath her feet, but as she stood a safe distance away, she stopped running, her lungs burning from the sand that had filled her mouth. In a mix of horror and wonder, she watched as the great dome crumbled, falling into the rising sand. It was a sight to behold.

"Lady Harribel! Hey, Lady Harribel!"

The excited, triumphant faces of her Fracćion greeted Harribel, their legs carrying them as fast as they could. Soon enough, they swarmed her on all sides, talking all at once in a cacophony of relief.

"You made it! Well, of course you made it, but still…!"

"Told ya we could take care of those stupid skeletons! Easy peasy!"

"I am glad to see you are alright, Lady Harribel. We were worried that-."

"Of course she was gonna make it out of there, Sun! Who do you take Lady Harribel for?"

"She can survive anything!"

Raising a hand to silence them, Harribel closed her eyes. She basked in their presences, relieved to know they were still alive. Her faith in them was high, as always. They had never failed her once, and they wouldn't then either. "I am glad to see you all here as well." Her lips seemed to curve slightly, a tease of a smile. It was then her eyes rested on Menoly and Loly, who stood at the edge of the celebratory party, uncertain. "And I wish to thank the two of you as well. Your aid was appreciated."

Blushing a bright pink, Menoly suddenly bowed low, kneeling on the ground. "O-o-oh, it was our pleasure, Lady Harribel! Honestly!" Loly stood standing, her remaining hand cradling her amputated arm. She said nothing, watching as Menoly prostrated herself before the Espada.

"What are your names, then?"

Looking up, Menoly gulped, standing up again. "My… my name is Menoly, ma'am. Menoly Mallia." She looked to Loly, expecting her to speak. After a moment, she nudged her, motioning for her to speak.

Rolling her eyes, Loly cleared her throat. "And I'm Loly Aivirnne."

"W-we were told that you, uh… might be able to let us stay with the Tres Bestias," Menoly said, her hands fidgeting nervously. "Is that alright with you, Lady Harribel? With nowhere else to go, it would be… safer for us, a-and we'd make sure to be on our best behavior!" She looked to her left. "Right, Loly?"

"Why're you asking me?" Loly hissed. "I'm just following you at this point." She didn't look at Menoly, her face going red. "Whatever you decide… I'll go along with it." Her eye was hidden behind her bangs, hiding the expression on her face.

The wind swept over the sand, blowing white sand into the night sky. It was almost gentle, quite unlike Hueco Mundo. But for once, Harribel found it within herself to smile, just once. Never in her life had she felt so at peace. In spite of the destruction and the doubt that had swelled around her, this had been a moment she dreamed of for so long. A possibility for change.

"Of course. You are welcome amongst my closest, trusted companions." Her head turned, watching as what remained of the fortress settle. Broken, mangled walls stood where Las Noches once was. It wasn't all destroyed, she knew. There were still rooms beneath the sand, things that remained untouched. They would have to be explored, recovered and then forgotten once their use had dried up.

"Welcome, my friends, to a new Hueco Mundo."

* * *

**A/N**: Hi guys! I'm back with another one of these small stories! I felt this one was pretty warranted, granted that I left an opening for us to see Rudbornn again, and Harribel would return to Hueco Mundo. I wasn't quite sure where I could fit this little tid bit, so I figured it worked perfectly here.

I will return with another chapter for Re(Vers)ed soon, so keep an eye out. Enjoy and have a great week, guys!

The title of this chapter comes from this song: watch?v=CyWUd5Whh9w


	3. We Speak in Tongues: An Amelia Story

The chill of the walk-in refrigerator was lost on Amelia as she absentmindedly pulled another box from the top shelf. It was only 10 a.m. and she already felt like the day was dragging on. She didn't, however, hear the creak of the fridge door open behind her, two heads bobbing into view.

"H-hey, Amelia?"

Her shoulders tensing up a bit, Amelia turned her head as she set another box down, seeing two of her younger coworkers in the doorway, their eyes darting nervously. Looking confused, she straightened up, dusting her hands off. "Yeah, what's up, guys?" Their expressions gave her a sinking feeling, but they were also new, so it could be something minor that freaked them out. "Everything… okay?"

"U-um, well…" One of the pair, a young guy who looked to be fresh out of high school, rubbed the back of his head, glancing towards the large double doors that lead to the front. "There's a, uh, customer up at the front who's lookin' for you. He refuses to be served by anyone else."

"Yeah, and he's super scary," the other employee added, a young girl still in high school. She looked a bit pale, her fingers tracing the stitches in the hem of her uniform shirt sleeve. "Like, he's giving the other workers this really menacing look if they even try to ask him what he wants to order."

_Oh, good god._ Amelia sighed deeply, her arms crossing over her chest. "Yeah, I know the guy you're talking about." Walking around the boxes, she begrudgingly made her way towards her coworkers. "That'd be Grimmjow. Com'on."

They looked terrified. "Wh-what? You want us to come with you?" The girl looked ready to pass out. "B-but he's looking for-!"

"Just come with me," Amelia said gently. "He's not gonna bite. And if he does, I'll kick his ass." She paused, her body freezing. "Don't tell Miss Asano I said that." She gave them a playful grin before pushing the doors open, preparing to meet Grimmjow at the front. The other two followed behind her, their timid footsteps clicking on the tile floor.

Amelia could see two of the older employees standing between the kitchen and the ordering counter, fretting and glancing at the counter like scared little children. Shaking her head, she patted them on the back, pushing past them. "I got him, you guys. Don't worry."

"Thank god." The two workers sighed, rushing back into the kitchen. "Make sure you get him out fast."

"Yeah, yeah," Amelia called back before turning, seeing Grimmjow standing at the furthest register. He wasn't alone this time, however, as Keigo's head peered over the counter, looking right at her. As he waved her down, Amelia gave a small smile. Turning back, she made sure the younger employees were still with her before she made her way over.

Grimmjow, as per usual, growled in displeasure. "Bout fuckin' time ya got here, dumbass." He leaned against the counter, glaring at her between narrowed lids. "Ya got my order ready?"

Chuckling half-heartedly, Amelia tilted her head. "You didn't even order yet, you idiot," she snapped back. "Why don't you start there, and we can get that to you?"

"I was here yesterday and ya made it just fine! What, did yer dumbass forget how to make it already?"

"Dude, you've only been in here _once_. I wouldn't know what you ordered yesterday, besides my main duties aren't working at the register."

"Why, ya stupid-!"

Cutting in, Keigo laughed nervously. "Hi, Amelia, sorry to disturb you while you're at work!" His eyes were closed, but the embarrassment was written all over his face. "W-we figured we'd swing by to get something to eat before we head to my place for the day! Didn't mean to cause you any trouble!"

Rubbing her face, Amelia bit back her frustration. "I gotcha, that's not a problem." She leaned forward, her green eyes shimmering brazenly. "But what I _do_ have a problem with is the fact that Grimmjow here is scaring our employees, especially our new ones." She tilted her head back to the fidgeting teenagers behind her. "Don't go intimidating the staff, or I will not hesitate to ban you from this restaurant, _Grimmjow_. Ya got it?"

"Try it, see what'll-!"

"He'll be good!" Keigo nudged the Espada in the arm playfully. "I promise!"

"Good, now apologize to these two kids," Amelia demanded. "They were just trying to do their job when our… friend here decided to be difficult."

Grimmjow snarled. "I ain't apologizin' to no kids."

"Then you're not getting a burger." Amelia crossed her arms, staring back defiantly. "Take it or leave it, Grimm."

After a moment of pained grumbling and nails dragging along the counter, Grimmjow turned away, hands turning to fists. "Fine! Sorry! Now will ya make that damn burger?!"

"Sure!" A fake, customer-friendly smile crossed Amelia's face, her eyes narrowed. "You want cheese on that?"

"_NO_!"

"Alright, coming right up!" She looked to Keigo, her face more relaxed now. "What'll you have, Keigo?"

"Uh, probably a number 2. Make the drink a Dr. Habanero, please."

Tapping the screen, Amelia nodded. "That'll be ¥1661.24." Without even looking up, she took the bills and change and filed them into the drawer, handing Keigo his receipt. "Awesome, we'll get that for ya in a jiffy." Turning, she handed on of the new employee's the ticket she had yanked off the end of the receipt. "Send this back to the kitchen, please."

"U-um, you know it's not lunchtime yet, right?" the guy said, glancing at the girl uncertainly.

"Just take it back there," Amelia said reassuringly. "They'll understand, alright?" Without another word, the two employees ducked into the kitchen, leaving Amelia alone with Grimmjow and Keigo.

"Wow, you really are settling in well." Keigo looked impressed. "You've only been here for a month, and you're already able to help new employees just like that."

Shrugging, Amelia brushed some crumbs off the counter. "Eh, it's not that hard, to be honest." She looked up, smirking. "Besides, your sister's a patient boss, I'll give her that."

"Mizuho always talks about how quickly you picked things up, though." Glancing at her arm, Keigo's eyes went a bit dark. "She was worried it'd be hard with your injury and all. Uh… how is that, by the way?"

Lifting her arm, Amelia gave him a tired look. It appeared normal, but Keigo knew better. He had been there when Urahara had taught her how to hide the damage, but it was till unnerving to see it looking so pristine. "It's fine, actually. Just… sore." Her fingers twitched, her eyes flinching a bit. "The heavy lifting around here has been a breeze."

"Well, that's good to hear!" Trying to keep it light, Keigo smiled again. "Oh, hey, not sure what time you get off work, but we're gonna be playing games till the sun goes down today. You wanna join us later?"

"Why the _hell_ are ya inviting _her_?" Grimmjow glared at Amelia, his expression one of disgust.

Amelia looked surprised at the offer. Thinking, she glanced at the clock. "I get off around 3, so it'll be a bit, but I... don't see why not. What kind?"

"Uh… videogames… Tell me you know about videogames, please…" Keigo looked hesitant, hoping this wouldn't be another situation like Grimmjow learning how to play all over again.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up, her lips parting. "Woah! Sweet!" Excitement lit up her normally jaded expression, her lips forming a genuine smile. "I love videogames! It's been… a long time since I've actually played any." She looked embarrassed, rubbing her upper arm. "You wouldn't happen to have a GameCube, would you? It's the last system I remember using. Used to play Soul Caliber 2 every free chance I could when I was a kid."

It was Keigo's turn to look excited, patting the counter as he leaned over. "Oh, hell yeah! Soul Caliber rules! I have a GameCube in my closet that I haven't played in years! I can dig it out, and I'm pretty sure I still have the game disk for the game somewhere!" He turned to Grimmjow, who seemed to grow increasingly irritated as the conversation went on. "Dude, you'll love this game, promise."

"That ain't the problem, kid." He looked to Amelia, scowling. "I don't want her around. She's a pain in the ass."

A predatory grin crossed Amelia's face, her demeanor changing on a dime. "Oh, and why's that, Grimm? Afraid I'll beat your ass at Soul Caliber?"

Like a trip wire being set off in his brain, Grimmjow met her gaze, his own toothy grin forming on his face. "Ain't no phony Espada gonna beat my ass at a fightin' game! I'll wipe the floor with ya, just you wait!"

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Laughing, Amelia glanced at Keigo. "Guess it's official. I'll make my way over as soon as I'm off the clock. Pretty sure I'll be there the same time as Mizuho."

The doors to the kitchen opened, one of the new employees bringing out two grease-stained paper bags, one in each hand. "Orders 12 and 13 are ready," he said, nervously sliding them across the counter and towards Keigo and Grimmjow. "Didn't remember if you asked for To-go or-."

"Thanks, man!" Keigo chirped, grabbing both. "See ya, Amelia! Come ready to battle it out, alright?!"

"Be prepared to lose, _dumbass_!"

Smiling still, Amelia waved. "See you two later!" Watching as the sliding doors opened and closed after they left, she turned, seeing the worried expression on the employee's face. "You okay, kid?"

Glancing over Amelia's shoulder, the employee whispered, "Y-you're not actually going to fight those guys, are you, Amelia?"

"W-what?"

"We know you're tough and all, but you're not going to meet them later for a fight, are you?" He looked around, making sure no customers were passing by, but they were still alone at the counter. "That sounds super dangerous!"

Amelia burst out laughing, finally understanding what he was saying. "Oh, god, no. We're just having a video game competition later. Not a big deal, don't look so worried." She patted him on the shoulder, heading back to the kitchen. "Let me know if you need anymore help before Miss Asano arrives, alright?"

Flushing a bit, the employee adjusted his hat. "Oh, uh, sure! Th-thank you!" But Amelia was gone before she heard his thanks, the doors swaying in her absence.

Returning to the freezer, Amelia realized just how weird her face felt. The smile was still there, stretching long-atrophied muscles. _Wow_, she thought. _Has it really been this long since I've smiled like this?_ She reached up slowly, feeling her cheeks, warm under her palms. The thought made her heart sink a bit, her lips slowly returning to their normal, gentle frown. _I guess… I guess this'll be good for me then, right?_

A quiet buzz from her back pocket brought her back, indicating someone had left her a message. Expecting to see a message on the large group chat from either Lisa or a disgruntled Hiyori, maybe even Hachi about dinner plans, she was surprised to see a new number in her phone. Eyes narrowing, she tapped the screen, reading the message_. "Hey, it's Keigo! Sorry if it's weird to text you, Mizuho gave me your number in case of emergency. You know the address, right?" _

_Mizuho gave him my number, huh?_ She felt a bit flattered, glad to know Mizuho trusted her with Keigo that much already. The smile returning, she typed back as quickly as she could. "_Yeah, I've been to your place, remember?"_

Before she could place the phone back in her pocket, a message appeared. That was fast. Opening the message, it read. "_Oh, right! Forgot about that, haha. See you later!"_ She looked up, sighing for a moment. It was a lighthearted one this time, with every muscle in her body relaxing. Then, as if remembering something, she quickly turned her phone back on again, pulling up the main group chat.

"_Hey, I'll be home late tonight. No need to worry about dinner for me."_

She turned the phone off, knowing that Hiyori was going to be harassing her, demanding to know where she went. But she'd worry about that later. For now, the clock was still ticking, and she had things to stock.

* * *

**Five Hours Later**

Later afternoon fatigue was settling into Amelia's body as she pulled her small bag from her locker. The lunch rush had been mentally taxing, no breaks between anything. The soreness in her left arm throbbed a bit, going all the way down her left side. Wincing, she changed out of her uniform, gently pulling her loose flannel over her shoulders. The dark blue and black of the fabric blurred as she tried to focus on changing, but the pain kept growing. Even unbuckling her belt buckle felt like a chore.

_Damn, have I really been overdoing myself that much?_ Irritated, she changed out of her khakis, sliding her jeans on as quickly as she could. It hurt to sit down, it hurt even more to stand back up after pulling her shoes on_. If I keep this up, I'm not sure what'll happen_. She winced, sucking in a pained inhale as she tried to steady herself. Just… take it slow. Work's over now.

The door to the staff locker room swung open, with one of the new employees stepping in. She seemed surprised to see Amelia, fumbling a bit. "O-oh, you're heading out, too, Amelia?"

"Yes, ma'am." She hadn't realized her slip into English, drawling out the _ma'am_ tiredly. Looking up, Amelia saw the confusion on the girl's face, suddenly realizing her slip. "Oh, uh, sorry. Haven't done that in a while. Yeah, I'm heading out. Looks like your shift's up, too, huh?"

Taking a few steps forward, the girl's eyes widened a bit. "Woah, I knew you were a foreigner, but I didn't know you were American!"

Wincing a bit, Amelia tried hard to maintain her smile. _That's not the first time I've heard that,_ she thought._ Do they all just assume Americans are white? I mean, I… guess they would, wouldn't they._ "Yep, I'm from the U.S.," she replied, a mildly bitter tone in her voice. "Wait, where'd you think I was from?"

Freezing in place, the girl's face turned deep red. "U-u-uh, well, n-not sure, b-but that's so cool! I've always wanted to visit America!" She drew closer, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Did you live in L.A.? New York? One of the big cities, because I've always wanted to see those places! I told my mom I want to go before going to university, but I'm not sure where to visit first! What do you recommend?"

For a moment, all Amelia could do was stare, her face despondent. "Hey… what's your name again, kid?"

"Oh, my name's Yui!"

"Well, Yui, I'm from a small town in the Midwest." Amelia began to pack her bag, turned away from Yui. "The closet big city to me, and that I've visited, would be Chicago. And… well, they're all fairly different places from one another. I'm not really the best person to ask."

A little bit of the shine in Yui's eyes faded a bit, her excitement going down. "O-oh, I see. Where in the Midwest?" Her face indicated she wasn't entirely sure where the Midwest even was.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Amelia sighed. "Valley City, Illinois. Ever heard of it, Yui?" She gave her a tight, knowing smile.

"No, I… haven't." Unsure what to say next, Yui walked over to her locker, slowly opening it. "Is… it nice there?"

Amelia thought for a moment. "It's quiet, out of the way." She shrugged. "Lots of farmland, little supermarkets, cows. Not much, but it's… beautiful land." Her eyes were far away now. "My family has lived there for a long, long time."

Yui turned, pulling her uniform shirt off. "Really?"

"Yeah." Amelia nodded slightly. "A very long time."

"So, your family didn't immigrate or something?"

Green eyes turned dark, focusing now on Yui. Gone was Amelia's smile entirely, replaced by a stormy expression. "I'm sorry?"

Her face going red again, Yui took another step back. "F-forget it, it was a stupid question! I d-didn't mean to-!"

"Do you think that anyone who isn't white in America is an immigrant, Yui?" Amelia's voice was low, dangerous. "Is that all everyone knows about America now?" A harsh, single chuckle escaped Amelia's lips, her body tensed up. "My ancestors were there long before the Europeans even had an inkling that the Americas existed. We have deep roots in that land, a land that we treated with respect long before they came. And now, not only am I a stranger in my own home, but in this one as well." Anger burned on her tongue, the presence in the locker room becoming heavy with each passing syllable.

Terrified, Yui leaned into the lockers, unable to speak. Her eyes were wide with fear, clutching to the Rob's Burger polo shirt in her hands for dear life. Amelia eventually saw this terror, her eyes widening a bit before closing tightly. The pain in her body had numbed out for a moment, feeling the spiritual pressure leaking out from her body. "I'm… sorry, Yui. I, uh, didn't mean to get all…" She shook her head, bowing quickly. "Sorry."

"N-n-no, I'm sorry, too!" Yui waved her hands, stuttering over her words. "It was wrong of me to assume, I'm so sorry! Please, I meant no harm by it! I just… guess I don't know too much about America, huh?"

Not meeting her eyes, Amelia cleared her throat. "You have a good rest of your day. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" And with that, she rounded the pushed open the door, rushing out of the room as fast as she could. Her face burned, her knuckles wrapped tightly around the strap of her bag as she walked quickly towards the front.

"Hey, Amelia, not so fast! Wait!"

Her head snapping up, Amelia recognized Mizuho's voice carrying over the hubbub of the customers and the sizzling of the stoves. She turned, seeing Mizuho hurrying after her, wearing her normal street wear. "Did you forget we were headed to the same place?" She gave Amelia a playful grin, nudging her gently. It was then she saw the expression on Amelia's face, pausing for a moment. "Are… are you alright, Amelia?"

Trying her best to seem cheerful, Amelia tried to return a playful grin. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine! Just a bit tired is all!" She laughed, walking side by side with Mizuho. "Guess I almost zombie-walked out of here without you, huh? Sorry."

Mizuho laughed as well, her hair swaying as the late afternoon breeze washed over them both. It was late winter still, the deep chill in the air settling into Amelia's searing skin. The unearthed anger from before began to cool, her blood settling. Taking in a deep breath, Amelia was grateful to be outside again.

"I hear you guys are going to be playing games tonight." Mizuho gave her a small smirk. "From what Keigo told me, it seems Grimmjow's trying his best to learn Soul Caliber 2 before you get there."

There it was again, that feeling in her gut. It was warm, her body filling with excitement. Her smile eased into a real one, her shoulders relaxing. Puffs of white pushed out into the cold sky as Amelia spoke. "Well, he's gonna be in for a rough time. I spent a lot of time as a kid playing that game." She shot Mizuho a glance. "He hasn't got a chance against me, that's for sure."

"Oh, I'm sure!" They both laughed, their voices carrying. "You must've played a lot with other kids your age, then."

"No, not really."

This seemed to shock Mizuho, glancing at Amelia for a moment. "So… you played them… by yourself?"

Amelia shrugged nonchalantly, a smile still on her face. "Yeah. Didn't really have a lot of friends, 'specially not my age." She dug her hands into her pockets, looking up at the gray sky. "So, whenever the weather was bad, or I didn't wanna go outside, I was huddled inside playing games most of the time."

For a moment, all Mizuho could do was look away, lost in thought. The murmurs of people passing by and cars slowly crawling over icy roads were all that could be heard.

"I don't know why that surprises you so much," Amelia said at last, running her hand through her very short hair. "Is… it weird for me to say that?"

"Hmmm… well, it just shocks me, because you seem so…" Mizuho tried her best to find the right words. "I don't know, but you seem like someone who'd have little trouble finding friends. You're not afraid to interact with others. I mean, you do a very good job of it at work."

It was Amelia's turn to look shocked, her lips parting, that stormy look appearing in her eyes. But there was no anger this time, touch of sadness. "It wasn't because I didn't want to talk to people, necessarily," she said. "It was more like people didn't really want much to do with me in the first place."

Mizuho's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would that be?"

Sighing deeply, Amelia's shoulders sagged a bit, her eyes closing. "Oh, boy. Um, well…" She paused for a moment, stopping at the crosswalk as they waited for the light to signal a safe crossing. "I grew up on the edge of a small town. I'm talkin' very small, only pushing a little over 100 people as our population. Basically, the middle of nowhere. And middle-of-nowhere America can be… unforgiving, depending on what you look like."

"What you look like?" Mizuho's confusion compounded, causing her to miss the light change. "What're you-?"

Gently grabbing Mizuho's elbow, Amelia led her along. "If you're not white, then you're more likely to face discrimination. It's a… sad reality. But its even worse is you're a native. And my family lives on land that we've held onto for centuries." The sadness in her eyes deepened a bit. "So, what do you get when you're a small family of indigenous people surrounded by a white population of people who are highly religious and have very little knowledge of those who lived on the land before them? Hm?"

"Uh…" Mizuho looked despondent, unsure. "I can't say I know, but it sounds like it would be… suffocating."

"They called us witches, pagans, among other fun little things." Amelia shook her head, laughing bitterly. "And none of the kids could talk to me; their parents told them so. As you can imagine, things were pretty lonely and sometimes a bit dangerous."

"I'm so… so sorry."

"Don't be. There's no need." Giving Mizuho a gentle hand to the shoulder, Amelia's mouth was covered by a plume of white. "I have other things to worry about nowadays, ya know?"

Rubbing her hands together, Mizuho pulled her fingers closer to her lips, breathing warm air on them. "You know, I can't believe it's taken me this long to ask you about your family." She looked at Amelia, seeing her in a new light. "I mean, I know your sister Ash, but besides that, who is your family?"

"Oh, it's a pretty small one," Amelia replied. "When I was little, I lived with my grandmother and my uncle. They took care of me all my life, although it was mostly my grandmother who took care of me. My uncle was always off for work."

"Did Ash not live with you?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't meet Ash 'til I was… 13? Almost 14? It was after my…" Amelia stopped, her face blanching for a moment, gasping. Her left arm began shaking, her hand curling up as she struggled to calm the spasm rising through her limbs. "Shit!"

Realization washed over Mizuho's face, rushing over to help her. "Oh god, is your arm flaring up again? Do we need to see Urahara?"

Fighting back the pain, Amelia stopped for a moment, leaning against a brick wall. "Nah, I'm… I'm okay." She breathed in sharply between gritted teeth, the cool air slicing into her throat. "This happens every now and again. I just… need… a second, okay?"

"O-okay, take all the time you need. We're not too far from my place, anyways."

Amelia's eyes went blurry again, blues and grays melting together in a haze of pain. It felt like every cell is breaking apart. The nerves in her arms screamed, the hardened skin sensitive to the touch. I thought these were getting better since they didn't happen so often, but they just get more painful each and every time. The moments felt like hours, but, eventually, the pain subsided, leaving her breathless. "Okay… okay, I think we're good now." She pushed off the wall, clenching a fist one last time with her left hand before turning down the sidewalk. "Sorry about that, Mizuho."

"There's no reason to be sorry." Adjusting her bag, Mizuho looked serious. "You're still not fully healed yet. You've said so yourself."

"You're right." Touching each finger to her thumb, Amelia could feel the spasms decreasing with each passing second. "Anyway, w-what were we talking about?"

"We were talking about your family," Mizuho replied. "You said you met Ash when you were 13."

Discomfort overtook Amelia, her eyes narrowing a bit. "Yeah, I… met her after my uncle died. We're only half siblings, after all."

"Jesus, you have a crazy family history, by the sound of it." Mizuho gave her a look of disbelief. "What about your parents?"

This time, Amelia went silent, her lips forming a hard frown as she stared at the icy sidewalk. An uncomfortable feeling settled into Mizuho's stomach, telling her it was probably best to ask any more questions. "Ah, I see. You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to, it's not really any of my business anyway."

"I think… you're really the first person to ask me all these kinds of questions." Amelia sounded hoarse, her voice low. "Sorry, I just haven't thought about this stuff in a while and it's… not pleasant, ya know?"

"Oh, trust me." Mizuho gave her a sad smile. "I'm no stranger to family baggage myself. When Keigo was seven, our parents got divorced, leaving my mom to be our main caretaker."

"Really?"

She paused. "Yeah. And, when Keigo turned nine, she went to work abroad. I've… been taking care of Keigo for the longest time." Amelia could see her eyes start to glisten a bit, her hands gripping the hem of her coat. "We hear from her less and less, it would seem. The last phone call I'd had with her was… oh gosh, I think four months ago. And now if we ever need to talk to her, it always goes to voicemail. Things are still being taken care of, we just don't ever hear from or see her anymore."

Amelia had stopped moving again, staring at Mizuho as she watched the sadness overtake her body. "I… I'm so… so sorry. That's…" Her eyes darted, trying her best not to let her own tears fall down her face. "Um, wow, I-."

"Looks like were a bunch of chatterboxes today, huh?" Mizuho laughed nervously, wiping her eyes quickly. "Hey, it's okay. I just need you to know…" She sighed, ruffling Amelia's short hair beneath her hand. The smile on her face nearly broke Amelia's heart, the cold seeping into her skin vanishing for a moment. "That you're not alone. Or at least, not anymore. None of us are."

Speechless again, Amelia could feel her tears running down her cheeks. She hadn't meant to cry; she didn't want to. This wasn't her pain to feel, and yet it felt so familiar. And then, as if possessed, the words tumbled from her mouth. "My parents disappeared when I was three days old." They were bitter words, ripping her apart at the seams, and yet she couldn't hold them back. Not after all of this. "Or at least that's what my uncle told me. I think he just wanted me to think they didn't just flat out abandon me. But that's… all I know." She couldn't look Mizuho in the eyes. As those words tumbled out, a strange feeling washed over Amelia, her body starting to go limp, the world spinning a bit. _Oh god, what's happening to me?_

But she didn't have long to worry about that before Mizuho's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. It was warm there, a type of warmth she missed. Amelia could feel her tears seep into her coat, a floodgate opening up. She didn't remember or care for the world around her, not bothered by who saw her in that moment. All she could do was cry into Mizuho's shoulder, and Mizuho into hers.

It felt like forever before they pulled away, Mizuho wiping her face furiously. "Oh… oh my god… I think my makeup's ruined for the day." She laughed a bit, sputtering between breaths. Pulling her hands away, dark smears of mascara hung beneath her eyes. "H-how do I look?"

Amelia couldn't help but laugh this time, her face red and soaked with tears. The salty liquid froze on her sleeves, threatening to frost over her face, but somehow, she looked… better. "You look a little like a raccoon, but other than that, you should be fine." She took a deep, shaky breath, squaring her shoulders. "Thanks, Mizuho."

"I think I need to thank you as well." Looking into a compact mirror, Mizuho furiously tried wipe the mascara away. "Who knew we both needed a good cry today, you know?" Snapping the mirror closed, she wrapped her arm around Amelia's shoulder. "We better get going, or they're gonna wonder why it's taking us forever to get there."

"Yeah." Amelia smiled, leaning into Mizuho a bit as they walked quickly down the street, feeling the odd euphoria of a fresh cry overtake her body. "Let's go."

* * *

"OH COM'ON!"

Keigo lay back into the couch, laughing as Grimmjow screamed at the screen. "YA FUCKIN' BASTARD! HOW'D YA DO THAT?!" On screen, a smug Talim twirled her elbow blades, smiling down. "_I must fight, it's not over yet!_"

"I told you, man, there's a ton of combo moves to remember!" Wiping his eyes, Keigo sat forward again. "Besides, you chose to use Astaroth! He's like the slowest character you could pick!"

"So what?! He's one of the biggest and most powerful characters! He should be able to the wipe the floor with that little bitch! She's so damn _jumpy_!" Grimmjow tossed his controller to the side, grumbling to himself. "If I had to fight her myself, I snatch her outta mid air and break her back. Let's see how high she'd jump then!"

The front door opened, with both Amelia and Mizuho talking in low voices as they yanked off coats and shoes in the entry way. Sitting up excitedly, Keigo let the game go to the character selection screen, leaping over the couch. "There you are! You're both later than I thought you'd be."

"Sorry, Keigo." Mizuho stepped into the living room, stretching. "We got a bit sidetracked, but we bring food!" She peered over the couch, giving Grimmjow a small wave. "Hey, Grimm! Good to see you!"

Grimmjow mumbled an unintelligible reply, still pouting over his loss.

"Hey, Amelia." Keigo gave Amelia a confident smirk, arms crossed as he watched her approach. "You feelin' lucky today?"

The tiredness in her eyes faded for a moment, green eyes glistening as she smiled. "I don't need luck, my guy," Amelia said. "I'm more than ready to crush both of you tonight." Glancing over, she saw a pouting Grimmjow, her grin widening. "How's the training going, Grimm? You win any rounds?"

Pout turning to sneer, Grimmjow stood up. "The only thing ya should be worried about is if yer gonna win any damn rounds, dumbass." Blue hair fell over into his face, his gnarled hands reaching for his controller. "Bring it on!"

"Before you guys play, does anyone need anything to eat?" Mizuho called from the kitchen. "We brought some food from Rob's, but we did stop by the market on the corner and grab some snack food."

"I'm good," Keigo called back, taking his place on the couch. "Thank you, though!" Watching Amelia take her seat, he handed her a controller. "I'll let you fight against Grimm first, since he's been beside himself, just waiting to fight you."

"Thanks!" Amelia's face lit up, taking the gray controller in hand. "Oh man, it really has been a while! Look at the graphics on these guys!" She scrolled for a moment, trying her best to pick.

"Who do you usually pick? Who's you're favorite?" Keigo watched carefully, hands behind his head. Regardless of who would win, he knew this was going to be a sight to see.

As Amelia pressed _A_, the announcer shouted, "TAKI!" emphatically, wearing her default outfit. "I'm split between Taki and Kilik," she said, scrolling. "Although, if I feel like switching it up, I'll use Talim." She gave him a brief glance, a knowing smile on her face. "And, if I'm feeling daring, I use Ivy from time to time."

"Oh, thank god you're not one of those people who uses Maxi."

Amelia shook her head emphatically. "Hell no. I'm convinced people who pick Maxi are assholes at their very core!"

Player two announced their pick at top volume. "_MAXI!_"

Staring at Grimmjow, Amelia and Keigo looked shocked. "G-Grimm, you haven't used Maxi before. Are you sure you-?"

"Ya told me Astaroth was slow as shit, right?" Grimmjow glared at Amelia, a predatory grin. "So I guess I better switch up my game if I wanna win, right?"

Keigo went to protest, but Amelia stopped him. "Ah, let him hold onto some sort of hope, Keigo. This'll be an interesting round regardless."

The faceoff screen appeared, with both players hunched over their controllers, ready to square off. Grimmjow grumbled under his breath, his eyes focused, the light of the screen reflecting off blue irises.

"_Round 1, fight!_"

It was immediate carnage. The furious clicking of buttons and the rough push of joy cons mingled with the sounds of grunts and cries of pain. Neither of them said a word, with Keigo sitting forward, watching with bated breath. The health bars were drastically different, changing by the second until, at last, Taki wrapped her leg around Maxi's neck, slicing through his throat gracefully. "_Taki wins!_"

"YEAH!" Amelia put her hands in the air, grinning from ear to ear. "Holy crap, that's such a rush!"

"The game ain't over yet, Locklear!" Grimmjow didn't look at her, ready for the next round. "Don't get too cocky now!"

She laughed. "You think you have a chance next round?"

"That was just a fluke! I was getting' my bearings is all!"

"_Round 2, fight!"_

This round remained much the same as the first, with the added flair of Taki sending Maxi flying and kicking him straight back down into the ground. "_Taki wins!_"

"That was a lot of fun, oh man!" Amelia leaned into the couch, staring at the screen contentedly. "Good game, Grimmjow. You'll get better, just keep practicing."

"ANOTHER ROUND!" Grimmjow hissed, glaring at her. "I ain't lettin' ya off that easy! Face me again!"

"Ah, but Grimmjow, loser has to hand over the controller," Keigo said. "If she beats me, then you get another chance to try and beat her. Sound good?"

Reluctantly, the Espada handed the controller over to Keigo, still glaring at Amelia. "I'm gonna beat ya, just ya wait. Don't go gettin' a big head over this, Locklear."

"I look forward to it," she countered, laughing. "Let's go, Keigo!"

The sun had long set by the time anyone realized they were hungry. Dim lights shone through the dark, reflecting off the patches of snow that littered the ground and rested on rooftops. Keigo stretched, yawning a bit. "Ah, man, food sounds good right about now. How long've we been playing for?"

"Not… sure." Amelia yawned as well, crawling over the side of the couch. Her body succumbed to another round of exhaustion, noticing her own empty stomach. "But I think it's safe to say a long while." She looked back, seeing Grimmjow come around the couch, sauntering towards the kitchen. "Brought your favorite order for you, Grimm." She reached towards the two cold paper bags, pulling out wrapped burgers. "Actually, I think I brought you two." She set the two wrapped burgers on the counter, digging for her own. "Enjoy."

"Oh, so ya remembered this time, didya?" He peeled away the wrapper, eating the now-cold burger. "Good. It ain't gonna make me go any easier on ya in the game, though."

"First of all, are you just gonna eat those cold?" Amelia gave him an incredulous look. "Just give them a quick minute in the microwave and they'll taste better."

Grimmjow just took another bite, his expression sour.

Shaking her head, she opened a bag of chips. "And second of all, that's rich coming from a guy who's not won a single game!" She gave him a playful laugh, followed by a pronounced crunch.

"I won that one round, remember?!"

"Yeah, one round out of three!"

Growling into his food, Grimmjow hoisted himself onto the counter, sitting cross-legged. "Whatever, I'll beat ya. I'll catch up soon enough, just you wait."

"Ah man, you definitely gave me a run for my money, Amelia." Keigo was busy stuffing his face, grinning broadly. "I'm not sure why, but I'd never peg you as someone who'd like video games! Not sure why, just you didn't seem the type."

"Well, I'm glad you asked me to join you guys." Amelia popped another chip in her mouth, glowing despite her exhaustion. "I've never really had people invite me over to play games before, so this was extra special. Besides, it's been… hoooooo boy, a stressful week. It was much needed."

Stopping midchew, Keigo stared at her. "Really? You've never played with other people before? Not even online?"

Amelia shook her head. "Nope. Didn't have great connection to the internet back home, and, uh… didn't really have friends then, either." She laughed. "But this was a lot of fun! I'm down to do it again sometime!" She tilted her head towards Grimmjow, grinning. "It'll give him plenty of chances to finally beat me."

"Oh, hell yeah!" Keigo nodded excitedly. "You're definitely invited! And when Mizuiro moves into the apartment with us, he can join in. We'll have enough people to play Super Smash Bros."

"That will be a bloodbath, especially if Grimmjow's involved."

"Are ya makin' fun of me, dumbass?"

* * *

The sky was clear as Grimmjow and Amelia stepped out of Keigo's apartment, their breaths exploding into brilliant, translucent clouds.

"Thank you, guys, for coming over tonight!" Mizuho called, peering around the corner. "Have a good night! I'll see you tomorrow, Amelia!"

Leaning in, Amelia waved. "See ya tomorrow, Mizuho!" Straightening now, she shuddered as the cold night air settled in. "Take care, Keigo. See ya soon."

"Y-yeah!" Keigo shivered, rubbing his arms. "D-don't freeze on the way home! Holy c-crap, it's cold out here!"

"Ah, com'on kid, it ain't that bad." Grimmjow huffed, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"Look, I'm not immune to cold like you are!" He gave Grimmjow a once-over. "Hell, you're not even wearing a coat! Jesus."

"You should get back inside," Amelia said. "Have a good night, man!"

"Night!"

Keigo's front door closed gently, leaving the two alone in the cold night. Sighing, Amelia let her shoulders relax, feeling the cold seep in. "Alright, let's get goin', shall we?"

Grumbling again, Grimmjow was close behind, descending the steps and strolling out onto the sidewalk, making the long trek back to the warehouse. "I guess I gotta train when ya don't come over," he said under his breath, eyes narrowing to slits. "Embarrasin'."

"You do that." Pulling her hat onto her head, Amelia shivered a little. "You just need to find that one fighter you feel comfortable with. That's all."

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not! I just love playing video games is all. Not everything's a competition, ya know."

Stopping in his tracks, Grimmjow gave her a dangerous look. "Yeah, it is, dumbass. I ain't ever gonna lose to ya. Not ever."

A bit startled, Amelia stopped as well. "What's your deal? This is just supposed to be fun, Grimmjow. I… I thought we were having a fun time tonight. It's not something to lose your shit over."

"Ya still got that mark on yer damn hand?"

Her eyes went glassy, her heart sinking to her chest. _Oh… that's right_. The smile on her face faded away, leaving her with a sad little frown. "Grimmjow, I-."

"As long as ya have that, there's no way I'm lettin' ya off the hook." His voice turned to a deep growl. "Yer always gonna be my competition until that mark disappears. There's only one Sexta Espada."

"We've had this conversation, you idiot." Her words were harsh, quiet. "I am not an Espada anymore. This doesn't mean-."

"It _does_." Grimmjow's finger poked her collarbone, his face inches away. She could feel his rage radiating from his body. "That mark is what makes an Espada. It defines 'em, make's em powerful, demands a certain respect. And ya haven't earned that. It was mine first, and I'll be damned if ya get a big head 'cause ya think yer my equal."

"Hey, you-!"

"It's _mine_. It's all I have." His voice didn't raise, but the emphasis was there. Cold shivers went down her spine. "Ya can't take _that_ from me, you can't take-!" He pointed at the apartments, indicating Keigo –"_him_ from me! Yer not gonna take what I've built for myself and keep it for yerself! So get that through yer thick-!"

The air changed, suddenly weighing heavy against his shoulders. Looking into Amelia's eyes, he could see a green spark, something dangerous shifting in the dark. "I don't want your world, Grimmjow. I have my own. It's small, but it's mine. I don't need yours. So, for the last fucking time…" She poked a finger at his chest, pushing him back. "Calm the hell down." Her jaw set, she pushed past him, walking into the night with a purposeful stride.

She heard him catch up to her, his eyes boring into her flesh. All she could feel was the exhaustion. The exhaustion from work, from worry, from pain, from these pointless little games that she hated playing over and over again. That cry from earlier before had been wonderful, but the cold reality of what lay ahead chilled her. The unknown.

"Look, if you can beat me at one game, I'll give you free burgers for life."

Amelia could almost predict the look on Grimmjow's face, a tiny, thin grin forming on her face. It was priceless. "We got a deal, Grimm?"

A few moments of silence passed before he answered. "Ya got it, dumbass." His voice was low, but he had the spirit.

She turned back, giving him a mischievous glance. "Then ya better train hard. I'm not gonna go easy on you." Then a thought occurred to her, her expression going from mischievous to evil. "Hold on, wait a minute."

"What now?"

"So, a moment ago, you said I can't take Keigo from you."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Does that… make him your _friend_?" Her grin widened. "Your _best friend_ even?"

Choking on protests, Grimmjow's eyes bulged from his face. His back bending forward, he did his best to keep calm. "Sh-shut up, you fuckin' bitch! Just shut up and leave me alone already, dammit!" And with that, he stalked off, marching as fast as he could ahead of her, leaving her laugh in his wake.

_That explains a lot._ Her smile went from evil to soft, her hands curling in her pockets. _I guess, in a way, we're too much alike. Too busy fighting for our own little bit of this world._ She looked up, seeing the stars shimmering back at her, dancing their eternal dance.

_Guess he isn't that bad. Just scared._

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I know. This isn't an update for the main fic, but I needed to focus on a few things. This little one shot is supposed to explain a few relevant things that have happened and what is to come. It's an OC-centric chapter, so sorry to any one who hates that, but needed to do some background for Amelia. I hope y'all enjoy, and that you're taking care of yourselves. Next post will be a main fic chapter, don't worry!


	4. Slaying Moon - A Zangetsu Story

A drop of white fell against the darkness. Intertwining, collapsing, enveloping a toxic, delicate soul until it grew teeth. Existence, a thing that he dreaded, formed around his consciousness. It solidified, encasing him like a shell as he grew larger. Eyes, nose, mouth, blood, bone; all the signs of living. And yet, no matter how she painted it, he would never be alive.

Eyes opening in his new existence, White couldn't help but scowl. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He remembered the taste of her blood, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. "**_That damn Quincy_**," he muttered, his voice weak. His vocal cords were new, untrained. Her eyes, her confident stance, her inability to die. Her blood, her soul was his mortal opposite, tracing back to the beginning of existence, and yet…

And yet, here he sat, at her mercy. Their souls were now one, neither strong enough to truly outshine the other. The taste of Shinigami was not far off, lingering around him like a force field. Existence was bad enough, but an existence like this one was just… suicidal. He should be free to roam her body, to tear, to rip, to shred. **_Devour_**. That was his sole purpose since emerging from the sand and darkness.

And yet… what had he become?

"Well, look who's decided to show himself!"

Golden eyes shifting, White could see her clearly now. Her smile deeply irked him, that twinkle in her brown eyes just… His teeth began to grind, his jaw tensing. "I was hoping to see you again. You didn't seem like a passive tenant, after all." Her smile widened a bit, confident. "Mind telling me your name, Hollow?"

"**_Stay away from me, Quincy!_**" He spat the words out between pale lips, his naked body curled like a rabid dog backed into a corner. "**_I ain't yer tenant! Imma virus!_**" The words were worthless, gravelly and weak. He was so… so weak in here. It was almost hard to think. The world was poison, his skin burning.

Shrugging, she stopped a few feet away, sitting across from him. She tucked her feet under her, hands nested neatly in her lap. There was no sign of fear in her eyes. She looked almost… comfortable. "A virus, huh? How scary!" She laughed, eyes closing for a moment. "Well, maybe you already know, but my name is Masaki." She tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear. "Masaki Kurosaki. Let's get along, shall we?"

Did this Quincy intend to mock him? He seethed, hackles raising. "**_I know who ya are, Quincy! And I ain't here to get along!_**" Attempting to stand, White's body shook, straining. Muscles tried to adjust, mustering the strength to move. _I hate… existence_. "**_Ya shouldn't even be alive, ya know. A Quincy like yerself_**." He stood over her now, his pale body a stark contrast against the darkness. "**_What business do ya have, keepin' me here? Ain't ya tasked with killin' all Hollows?_**"

Masaki was silent for a moment, her eyes drifting a way for a moment. He could see her brown eyes darken a bit, her thin hands rising to her chest. The Hollow hole may not be visible to the outside world, but here, in their shared existence, he could still see it. It was small, sitting at her collarbone, but it stuck out like a sore thumb against her pale skin.

"Perhaps it is." Her voice was gentle, her hand falling away and back to her lap. "To be honest, I'm not even sure if that's entirely true." Masaki laughed a bit, her head tilting downwards. "Maybe that makes me a terrible Quincy, after all."

White didn't know what to say, his eyes narrowing. _What an annoyin' woman._ Every Quincy knew their purpose, their primordial fear. It was in their blood, etched in their bones; Hollows were to die for the betterment of Quincy kind. Yet, she didn't look afraid. She spoke to him like he was another person. A pet. A friend. He scowled further.

Sighing, she stood up, taking another step forward. "It doesn't matter, either way. I can't kill you here. And you can't kill me." She pointed to the hole in her chest, smiling sheepishly. "We'd both lose in that case. And I don't particularly want to die just yet. I still have a lot to live for, you see."

"**_If that's true, then why'd ya save that Shinigami?_**" The bitterness in his voice grew deeper, taking a step towards her as well. He wanted to reach out, to crush her skull. To devour. His body yearned for her blood, the sweetness of her quivering organs and terrorized flesh. "**_Ya could've let him die and just walked away. Lived yer pathetic little life. And yet ya got in my way._**" Their faces were inches apart now, his face reflecting perfectly in her eyes. "**_What business does a Quincy got with a Shinigami?!_**" White's voice echoed in the void, his anger growing by the second.

"What has you so upset?"

"**_I ain't keen on sharin' space with a Quincy!_**"

"Well, I was never too excited about the thought of having a Hollow living inside of me, either." She extended her arms emphatically, turning in a circle as she walked away. "And yet, here you are." Masaki smirked, throwing her hands up in the air in mock surrender. "Looks like we'll just have to get used to this, won't we?"

"**_As if_**." White spat in disgust. "**_Once that Shinigami leaves ya, yer soul's mine_**." He forced a smile on his face, the muscles stiff. "**_And I'll savor every last bit of yer soul._**"

Snorting, Masaki turned away, her hand over her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter. "Sorry to tell you, but I don't think Isshin's leaving anytime soon." She composed herself, hands folded neatly behind her back. "He's apparently sticking around for the foreseeable future."

"**_WHAT?!_**"

"Sorry to put a damper on your plans there, my friend."

"**_DON'T YA DARE CALL ME YER FRIEND!_**" White's body expanded, bony fragments morphing over his face. He could feel the mask creep over his skin, jagged teeth clacking as he spoke. "**_HOW DARE YA ADDRESS ME AS SUCH!_**"

Unfazed, Masaki raised an eyebrow. "Okay, well, what _do_ you want me to call you, then?" She raised her hands again, trying to calm him. "And there's no need to yell in here. Please, don't strain yourself. You've barely adjusted to your own body it seems."

Feeling winded, White's body shrank back to its normal size. The bone fragments turned to dust, and he could taste iron on his tongue. The strain of this inner world on his existence was far more toxic than he realized. "**_My name is White,_**" he replied, his voice quieter now, more subdued. "**_I ain't gonna be yer friend. Count on that_**."

"White." She smiled again, coming closer. "Huh."

"**_What?!_**"

"Nothing. Just kinda seems like… a plain name if you ask me." She chuckled. "I was expecting something more interesting. Seems like other Hollows have cool names, like 'Torino' or 'Snakes Nest'. I wasn't expecting something so on the nose."

He tried to stand up tall, tower over her, but could barely muster up the strength. "**_Don't make fun of my name, Quincy._**"

"Oh, I'm not. Just surprised is all." She turned away this time, walking into the darkness. "And call me Masaki."

"**_Where the hell are ya goin', Masaki?! I ain't done with ya yet!_**"

She stopped, turning halfway. "Sorry, White, but it's time for me to wake up." Lifting her hand, Masaki gave him a small wave. "I have school this morning. But I'll be by tonight, okay?" She began walking again, her body getting dimmer and dimmer. "We'll talk more then." And with that, she disappeared, leaving him to seethe in her wake.

_Damn Quincy._ His body shook, legs giving out as the muscles could no longer handle the strain. He was still too weak, his body unable to adjust to this world. _I'll devour her soon enough._ His head hit the ground, white hair sprawling around him. His vision began to blur, exhaustion overwhelming him.

_I'll… I'll_…

* * *

Something cold touched his body, startling him awake. White sat up right, his golden eyes scouring the darkness. Sleep still clung to his consciousness, but the sudden touch had… frightened him?

Him? _Frightened_?

The thought was ludicrous, but his body was on high alert nonetheless.

"Oops, sorry to startle you, White." Masaki's cheery voice seared through him like the bright morning sun, unwelcomed and unwarranted. "I was just… I don't know, concerned." He could make out her smiling face, her body hovering over him. "You've been out all day. So quiet."

Shuffling, White gathered himself, his body heavy as lead. "**_Weren't… ya just here, Quincy?_**" he muttered, rubbing his face. He glared at her between gnarled fingers, long hair drifting over his gaunt body. His shadows bore a bluish tint, contrasting with the bright, deep yellows of his eyes. "And don't touch me so casually. I'll rip yer arms off next time."

Masaki blinked, shocked. "B-but I've been gone for a full… twelve hours." She looked down at her wrist, staring at her watch. "I even took a detour to Kisuke Urahara's shop this evening!" She smiled her same, sheepish smile. "I stayed a bit too long if you ask Ryūken. He, uh, wasn't too pleased that I got back around 10." She rubbed the back of her neck, laughing nervously.

_Is this girl stupid?_ White grimaced again, dark nails digging into his skin. He had to fight the urge to lash out. "**_I don't give a shit. Just leave me alone_**." His eyes burned as she glared at her.

She paused, confused. "You… were the one who didn't want me to leave this morning." Raising a finger, she tried her best to recreate his voice ''_I ain't done with ya yet!_ That's what you said, right?"

"**_God, yer annoyin'!_**" He threw his hands in the air, teeth bared.

Laughing, Masaki reached behind her, pulling out two folded sets of white cloth. "You're not the first to say that, and you won't be the last, that's for sure." She patted the cloth, her eyes lilting gently. "I hear that plenty from the Ishida's." She cleared her throat, straightening her back and feigning a deep frown.

"_Masaki! You cannot behave that way! You will bring disgrace upon the Quincy name!_" Her voice took an exaggerated, dignified tone. She lifted her hand dramatically. "_Masaki! That is unrefined behavior for am Echt Quincy! Think of your pride!_" She leaned back, hand over her forehead. "_Oh, Masaki! What will we ever do with you?!_" Bursting out into laughter, she shook her head, leaning forward. "And of course, Ryūken will never let me leave his sight, especially not after last week's skirmish. But what can I do?" She shrugged, smiling. "I'm just one giant annoyance, right?"

White was dumbfounded, watching her. _It was bad enough I got stuck with a damn Quincy,_ he thought, _but to be stuck with a woman like this? I'd rather be dead, I think._ He groaned, cracking his neck a bit. "**_Whatever. The hell do ya want, Quincy?_**"

"Masaki!"

"**_Doesn't matter! What do ya want?!_**"

Lifting the set of cloth from her lap, she handed them to him. "These are for you."

He stared at them in disdain. "**_The hell are they?_**"

"Clothes." She shrugged causally. "Didn't want you running naked around my inner world. Besides, I bet it gets cold in here."

Staring at them silently, White debated taking them for a moment. Then, after taking a moment to weight the pros and cons, he snatched them roughly out of her hands, his dark nails sinking into the fabric. "**_Fine._**"

"I hope you don't mind that they're just white." She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's what my mind thought of when trying to decide what to give you."

"**_Clothes are clothes_**," White grumbled, shoving his arms through the sleeves. "**_I don't give a shit what they look like._**" Standing up, he pulled the over his bare chest, trying to properly assemble his new robes. Black trim stuck out here and there, cutting through the white. They fit his body… perfectly. Soft, warm. It gave him pause, extending his limbs to admire the fit. It was as if they were tailor made.

"Wow! And here I was worried they'd make you look washed out!" Masaki clapped her hands excitedly. "You look great, White! Turn around, let me get a better look!"

"**_Don't go tellin' me what to do, Quincy!_**" He spat.

She rolled her eyes. "It's _Masaki_, White." She reached out, pressing her hands into his back gently. "And come on, I just want a quick look! Just give me a quick twirl now."

Unable to fight back much, White turned in a clumsy clockwise fashion, his arms extended half-heartedly, stiff. "**_Alright, quit touchin' me!_**" He grimaced with his head tilted to the side. "**_Ya happy now_, Masaki_?_**"

"Wow, with an imagination like mine, maybe I should actually get into sewing!" She giggled. "I'm sure Mrs. Ishida would approve of a hobby like that. Either way, I'm pretty proud!" It looked a bit like a Shinigami uniform, but if a Quincy were trying to recreate it from memory. The sleeves were form fitting, but at the waist, the fabric was flowy, brushing over billowy pants.

He waved at her dismissively. "Whatever. Ya can give me whatever ya want; I'm still gonna devour ya sooner or later."

"Sure, whatever you say," Masaki replied casually. "But, for now, I hope you make yourself comfortable. It looks like you're here for the long run, White."

Ignoring her, he turned away, staring out into the darkness. He could feel his body slowly, steadily adjust. This existence, this shell was starting to grow comfortable. White cursed himself, cursing himself to the very bone. An existence such as this… disgusting.

* * *

He remembered the first night he had heard her cry. The sound pricked his ears, turning his attention away from his thoughts. Turning his head, he could see Masaki curled up a little ways away. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, head buried in her arms as he body shook.

Standing up slowly, White walked towards her, his feet shuffling. _Her guard's down_, he thought, his tongue running over his teeth. _The thought set his body ablaze. I could devour her in one fell swoop. Her flesh won't be too hard to tear from her bones_. He could feel the saliva forming under his tongue. Golden eyes began to shimmer from intense hunger. Pathetic, weak Quincy…

Whimpering, Masaki lifted her head, her face red and wet. White stopped in his tracks, staring at her. Seeing her face gave him pause. _Take her now_, he thought, urging his body to move_. TAKE HER NOW! _But his body refused to budge. Instead, he watched her closely.

"How… did I…?" She wiped her face with the back of her sleeve, the brown fabric wrinkled and stiff with salt. Masaki looked up, seeing White watching her silently. "H-hey, White." She sniffled, forcing a weak smile. "S-sorry, I, uh… must have fallen asleep while…" Clearing her throat, she stood up.

"**_The hell're ya cryin' for, Masaki?_**" White crossed his arms, his body half turned away. A weird feeling built in his chest, burning at the back of his throat. He'd never felt it before, but seeing her cry affected him more than he liked. He had noticed that her emotions affected his moods over time, sinking into his body with an iron grip. He hated it with a passion.

"Oh, uh…" She sniffled again, wiping her face furiously as tears continued to fall. "It's been a, uh… a hard day, you know." Her chuckles mingled with choked sobs. "Schools been busy, but… um."

"**_Just spit it out_**." His voice was rougher than intended, impatient. "**_What the hell's botherin' ya?_**"

Masaki went quiet, the thin veneer of cheer fading away entirely. She looked… smaller than he remembered. Younger, like a little child. There was no resemblance to that Quincy who blew his head off all those months ago. It threw him for a loop. Irritated him. Was irritated even the right word, he wondered?

"I went to visit my parents today." Her voice was fragile. Hollow. "It's the anniversary of their passing today. I… had to go with the Ishida's." Another tear trailed down her face, her arms crossed over her chest. "I wanted to go with Isshin, but they, uh, insisted that they be the ones to go with me."

Silence passed for a moment, White watching her with a mix of fascination and… something he couldn't quite pinpoint. His golden eyes peered out from behind pale lashes, dark sclera glistening.

"It was fine, I… I guess." Her lips warped a bit, her chest seizing up before she exhaled shakily. "But then… Mrs. Ishida said…" Another sob choked out, a hand covering her mouth. "She said I'm a disgrace to the Kurosaki name, consorting with a Shinigami like Isshin. That I'd make… my parents so disappointed." Her composure was starting to wane, tears flowing freely now.

"**_She sounds like a real bitch, if ya ask me_**." White scowled, teeth exposed. "**_Ya want me to do somethin' about her?_**"

Looking at him, Masaki stared for a moment before her sobs turned to weak laughter. "No, no!" She could barely breath, her body shaking. "Oh, god, no! But… thanks for the offer." She pushed her hair back and away from her face. Her cheeks glistened in the darkness, rivers of tears pushing through the dried salt. "I just… Why did she have to take this day, of all days, to say that? I mean, I don't get it." She rubbed her upper arms, sitting back down again. "I don't get why she has to press me so much over being an _Echt_, you know?"

White joined her, sitting a foot or two away. He rested his head in the palm of his hand, leaning to the right. _Fascinatin'_. Every movement, every change in expression; he watched it all with interest. _So strong, but… somehow, she folds so damn easy over some stupid words. What the hell have I gotten myself into, huh?_ He sighed, letting her vent.

"It's always _Echt_ this, _Echt_ that. 'The Pride of the Quincy', or whatever." Masaki grew animated, her arms moving sporadically as she vented her frustration. "And I get it! We're basically going extinct! There's so few of us left! But…" Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Maybe… it's for the best that we just let our kind run its course? I mean, there's not much I can do about it. I'm not going to marry Ryūken. I don't want to just marry to carry on a bloodline, you know?" She looked at White, as if trying to get some sort of answer. "But the worst part is that she had to push this idea on the day… of my parents' death. As if I don't have anything else to worry about."

There it was. It startled White a bit, his head rising from his hand. A spark. A glint. His eyes fixated on hers, seeing the anger in her eyes. That familiar fire he had sensed before.

"My parents would have wanted me to live my life!" Her voice raised. "They never wanted me to become a means to an end, and I refuse to be! And to hell with the feud between the Shinigami and the Quincy! It was a pointless one anyways!" She stood up again, pacing back and forth, her arms flailing. "It's over and done with! And I… God dammit, I just want to _BE WITH ISSHIN!_"

Masaki's voice echoed for a while, ringing in White's ears. He stared at her, dumbfounded. Her presence was overwhelming, that familiar toxin of her spirit pressing into him once more. But he was too focused to care, too intrigued. _So, she's not as much of a ditz as I thought._ He smirked, standing as well. _Guess that's a bit of a relief. _"**_Yer tellin' me ya wanna be with that stupid Shinigami captain after all, huh?_**"

Freezing in place, Masaki's face went a deeper shade of red. Her sheepish smile returned, hands fidgeting. "H-huh, I said that out loud, didn't I?" She laughed now, her shoulders shaking. "Well, guess the cat's out of the bag."

_She really is a fuckin' idiot._ The corners of White's lips formed a smirk, his head shaking. _A huge, dumb fuckin' idiot. Still can't believe I'm stuck with her._

"Thanks for listening, White." Her hand brushing over the small Hollow hole in her collar bone, Masaki smiled freely. Tears stopped falling, her eyes bloodshot now. "I… actually feel a lot better now. I didn't really mean to offload like that on you, but I'm gratefully you let me. Truly."

"**_Don't get used to it, Quincy_**." His expression soured, pointing at her defiantly. "**_We still ain't friends. And I'm still gonna devour ya!_**" But there was a different light in his eyes, a hint of emotion. Attachment. That's what it was.

"Of course, of course!" She waved him off, straightening herself out. Then, after a final sniff, she brightened a bit. "OH! I almost forgot! I have an idea for a new name for you!"

"**_OI! THE HELL ARE YA ON ABOUT?!_**"

"Aw, come on! It's a cool one! I came up with it just for you!" She paused, shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, well I maybe discussed it a little bit with Isshin a week ago. He said I shouldn't go giving you a name, but what does he know?" Masaki scoffed, a mischievous look in her eyes. "He doesn't have the fun of living with you, after all."

"**_FUN?! WHAT KINDA-?!_**"

"What do you think about Zangetsu?"

He paused, unsure what to say. _Zangetsu…_ The name echoed in his mind, burning at the tip of his tongue.

Masaki bounced a bit, every sign of sadness from before almost fading completely. "Isn't it neat? I was talking to Isshin about the name of his zanpakuto, and I just thought it was so neat." She raised a finger, eyes closed. "Engetsu. Scathing Moon. So cool!" She opened her eyes again, her smile wide. "Quincy don't get to name their weapons cool names like that, and I just love how that sounds. Besides, you're just as pale as a full moon."

White seethed. "**_Ya can't just go givin' me a new name because it sounds cool, Masaki!_**" He raised his hands in the air, indignant. "**_Who the hell do ya think ya are?!_**"

"Aw, I thought you'd like it." She pouted playfully, swaying from side to side. "Slaying Moon is an awesome name! Besides, it fits you better than _White_, don't you think?"

"It's dumb!"

"Fine!"

A distant ringing could be heard, muffled in the darkness. Masaki turned her head, her shoulders sagging now. White knew the sound of her alarm clock by now, realizing their time was now over. Usually he'd feel relief, being alone again, but… A part of him already felt lonely.

"Ugh, time for school again already?" Masaki sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Well, guess I better get up." She met White's eyes one more time, smiling gently. "But, again, I want to thank you, White. Even if you think I'm still so annoying, you really helped me feel a little better." She turned, walking towards the darkness.

Hands on his hips, he watched her disappear, his grimace fading into a neutral frown.

_Zangetsu… Zangetsu…_

* * *

Dodging with ease, White leapt through the air, aiming towards Masaki with terrifying speed. A feral grin on his face, he laughed wildly. "**_Ya think a hit like that'll get me, Quincy?_**" He taunted, his clawed hand reaching for her face. "**_Gotta be dreamin' to think I'd fall for that!_**"

Masaki vanished from her spot, coming up from behind. Bow at the ready, she drew back her arrow, eyeing the small of his back. She smirked, her eyes narrowing. "Oh, I knew that wouldn't hit. You're too fast for something like that!" She released, watching as he reached out to catch it in the palm of his hand, shattering on impact.

"**_Ya better aim like ya mean it!_**" Bone fragments crept over his face, his blue tongue extending from his mouth hungrily. "**_I ain't gonna take it easy on ya!_**" Blue light appeared between his black horns, a Cero forming and firing towards Masaki with white hot fury.

It couldn't have been more than a blur in his periphery. Cold hands tapped his shoulders playfully, startling him significantly. "Too slow, White." The Cero fizzled out, leaving White to look back, stunned. There she stood, waving her arms and giggling mischievously. His golden eyes burned as he stared in disbelief. "Your attacks are really amazing, I'll give you that. I think you've built an immunity to Heilig Pfiel, at least."

A crooked grin overtook his face as he towered over her. "**_Oh? Ya sayin' I'm more powerful than ya, Quincy?_**" He laughed, leaning forward a bit. "**_Givin' up already?_**"

Masaki laughed as well, holding her sides. "As if!" She held her head high, shoulders squared as she stared back at him. "While you may have gotten stronger, I've gotten faster. And it's all thanks-" she struck a pose, winking at him playfully "- to you, White!"

_Dammit_. White bit his tongue, feeling the corners of his mouth twist. _So damn annoyin'. And here I was, thinkin' I'd made any progress_. He shook his head, stalking away. "**_Don't go getting' a big head over it, kid_**," he growled. "**_Speed will only slow down the inevitable!_**"

"You're right!" Masaki's voice was as chipper as ever as she walked beside him. "But don't look so glum, White! I'm really proud of your progress!"

"**_Huh?_**"

"Well, I was worried that overtime your body would be poisoned by my soul." She shrugged deeply, her head leaning to the side. "Though, granted, I thought my soul would be gradually poisoned by yours, too. But, if anything, I think us being bonded has made us stronger!" Prancing, she jumped in front of him, hands on her hips. She postured proudly, smiling broadly. "We've shaped each other in ways that no one could imagine! And Isshin kept trying to tell me it was a dumb idea to interact with you!" She laughed.

_She really is an idiot._ But he knew she was right. It had been over a year now since he'd fused with her body. By all accounts, he should've been weakened, broken down by the Quincy blood flowing through her. But he never felt… stronger. More alive. A question burned in his mind, growing as each second passed.

"**_Ya know… ya never answered my question, Masaki_**."

Masaki's laughter died, her eyes open and bright. "Oh?" She drew closer, pensive. "What question, White?"

"**_That day, why'd ya save that Shinigami captain?_**" His voice was calm, quiet. It was unusual. "**_Ya didn't know 'im at the time. Ya could've lived yer entire life as a normal Quincy. So why the hell did you interfere?_**"

Her smile faded, eye staring into his for a second before looking away. She began to walk away, irritating him. _Does she think she can get out of answerin' by wakin' up already!? _He wanted to reach and grab her, shake the truth out of her. But when she turned to face him, her expression was different. Serene, almost.

"I guess it was just… out of pure instinct."

It wasn't the answer he was expecting, his eyes narrowing. _Instinct…_ Instinct was animalistic at best, a natural impulse that unconsciously overtakes an existence. This woman, how could she hold such instincts? She was the same woman who cried herself to sleep over the passive aggressive insults of her foster family, and yet…

The alarm clock was ringing in the distance. Morning had come.

Her face brightened. "Oh my gosh! Guess what, White!"

His face screwed up in disinterest. "**_What?_**"

"Today's the last day of high school!" She danced excitedly in the darkness, laughing. "Only a few more weeks until we move out of the Ishida house! Then it's off to university!"

White blinked, realizing just how much time he had spent with her here. Things were changing faster than he had realized. "**_Does that mean yer gonna move in with that stupid Shinigami captain?_**" He shuddered at the thought.

"Aw, come on!" She leaned forward, giving him a look. "He's not that stupid, White! Cut him some slack! He's actually really smart… sometimes." She giggled, blushing slightly. "I mean, granted, I have to teach him World of the Living mannerisms every now and again, but he does his best!"

"**_Ya never shut up 'bout him, now he's gonna be 'round a lot more often._**" He gagged, glaring at her. "**_My sufferin' continues._**"

Shaking her head, Masaki pranced off into the darkness. "You're so dramatic!" Her voice grew distant as she continued onward. "See ya later!"

The silence was overwhelming.

* * *

"Ughhhhh, White…" Masaki lay flat on her back, her long hair spreading out around her. "Today kicked my ass, I tell you." Dark circles formed under her brown eyes. "I'm so glad it's over."

"**_Why the hell do ya think I care?_**" White sat a few feet away, his legs loosely crossed and arms draped over casually. "**_Go complain to the Shinigami! I ain't yer therapist_**." He was in a foul mood, glaring out into the darkness.

"Bad day for you, too, huh?" Masaki sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs. She looked at him, concern in her eyes. "What's got you down, White?"

White gritted his teeth, trying his best to ignore her.

"Come on!" Her sing-song tone rang in his ears. "You can tell me! What's up?"

"**_It's so… borin' in here_**." His golden eyes burned into her as he seethed. "**_With ya off doin' shit at university, I ain't got nothin' to do. This place…_**" He gestured vaguely, his dark nails cutting through the nothingness. "**_It's just… god, why did I get stuck here?_**"

Even in her tired state, Masaki jumped up lightly, excited. "Oh! You make a good point! This place is pretty drab!" She looked around, thinking. "How should I change it, I wonder?"

"**_It's yer inner world, Quincy_**," he snapped. "**_Yer the only one who can control what it looks like._**"

She looked back at him, mulling over a million thoughts. "Well, if that's the case, I better get to work!"

Immediately, the air changed. The stagnant feeling vanished completely, replaced by… fresh air. White perked up, feeling the world around him start to morph. Darkness swirled, like ink mixing in with paint water. Grass appeared beneath his feet, a goldenrod sky overhead with orange wisps of clouds smattering across the surface. He stood up, realizing that he was now surrounded by a thick forest, a mix of gold, crimson and deep cinnamon. There was even a slight breeze, rustling through the leaves.

_This… is her inner world?_ He was flabbergasted, turning to look at every new thing that appeared. It was almost overstimulating, going from complete darkness to so much color in such a short span of time.

"What do you think?!" Masaki ran into the clearing, stopping in front of him. She looked more awake now, refreshed. "My imagination really got away from me, but isn't it pretty? I mean, if I had known before that I could make my inner world look like this sooner, I would've done so in a heartbeat!" Her laughter was contagious. "So, you like it?"

"**_It's… fine_**." He couldn't stop looking at it, feeling the wind pick up at the ends of his white hair. "**_Better than complete darkness, I guess. Why'd ya pick this?_**"

She shrugged haphazardly, slapping her palms against her thighs as she admired her work. "I don't know. I guess… I just really love the Fall, you know?" Her smile became a bit distant, sad. "There's something… magical about fall, White. Something comforting, maybe." She turned to him, brown eyes alight. "Everything is in the process of dying in the Fall, and yet its so beautiful. As if defying its own destiny by going out in a blaze of colors. It's…" She trailed off, arms folded over her chest.

Another answer he wasn't quite expecting. He looked out at the brilliant, colorful spread of trees, the sunset filtering between the dancing leaves. "**_It beats a cold, white desert._**" He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but the words filtered out anyways.

"Is that what it's like where you're from, White?"

He didn't answer, vanishing and reappearing over the trees, staring down at this new world. Her eyes were still on him, he could feel it. The warmth of the sun soaked into his pale skin, reaching his icy bones. The barest of smiles formed on his grumpy face.

_Guess I can get use to this._

* * *

White stared at her in disbelief, trying to make sense of what she had said. "**_Ya what?!_**" He nearly walked into a tree, too focused on the absurdity of it all.

"Don't give me that, White!" She laughed, amused by his dumbfounded expression. "You gave me the same look when I told you I was marrying Isshin!"

"**_Well, yeah! That was an absurd, dumbass idea!_**" He threw his hands up in the air, leaning forward at the waist as he tried his best to convey his frustration. "**_But yer tellin' me that yer fuckin' pregnant!? With his child!?_**"

Masaki gave him a sly look. "Of course, with Isshin's child. Who do you think I am?" She giggled, stopping near the edge of a cliff. The view was gorgeous, the sun illuminating them as they stared down over the autumnal forest. "And yes, I am pregnant. I figured I should tell you sooner rather than later." She sat on the edge, her legs dangling over the side. "It's… so exciting, isn't it?" Her face glowed, eyes sparkling.

"**_That ain't the word I'd use._**" He frowned, hunching down next to her. "**_Does that mean no sparrin' for a while?_**"

"Yeah, unfortunately." She looked at him, giving him an apologetic smile. "But I'll still come visit you so you won't get bored!"

White rolled his eyes. "**_What a damn relief_**," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on." She nudged him playfully with her elbow, her now long brown hair dragging along her back. "You know you love seeing me! And don't worry. The baby won't really bother you too much. Not till the last trimester, at least. But we also live with a doctor, so it should be all smooth from here!"

"**_That's right. Forgot the Shinigami went and became a doctor._**" He cursed himself for feeling a sense of relief. At least she'd be well taken care of. "**_That means yer gonna have some snot-nosed runt runnin' ya ragged soon, huh?_**" He grinned evilly. "**_Ya'll be too tired to fight me off when I finally come to devour ya at last._**" They both knew they were empty words, just an old habit of his.

"Yeah, right, White." She laughed. "If anything else, being a mom will make me even stronger!"

"**_In yer dreams, Quincy!_**"

Their laughter carried into the vast horizon.

* * *

Something shifted in the forest, a kind of disturbance White had never felt before. He turned his head, back arched. Something was there, a different presence than he'd ever felt before. "Who's there?!" he called out, stalking towards the forest, his head lowered, and horns exposed. "Show yerself!"

The air went cold, followed by a distant shriek of pain. It was Masaki's voice, carrying through the inner world like a warning cry. Everything shifted again, the ground beneath his feet shaking. This presence grew larger, growing closer. It was like her body was being torn apart.

_The baby._

He could feel the world shift again, in and out. A heartbeat so loud he was afraid the sky would be torn asunder. "**_That child's doin' this already?!_**" White ran through the forest, trying to find the source. The shifts grew heavier, the world warping around him. He could feel his lungs burn in pain, his muscles screaming. He'd grown too attached to her body, responding to her own pain. "**_WHERE ARE YA, YA DAMN PARASITE?!_**"

The trees parted, the air far colder now. There, hovering above the ground, was something he hadn't expected to see. It was dark, shimmering above the grass like a black star. Red energy lapped at the dark surface, dancing in the air like a feral beast. There it was, growing and manifesting as Masaki's child threatened to enter the world. This was its soul.

"**_The hell…?_**" It was so unstable, unbearable to even comprehend. It was tearing into her world, threatening to wipe it from existence. He knew he had to do something if he wanted to keep her stable. "**_Fine, guess I gotta get involved after all._**" He growled, readying himself to attack. Chunks of earth were flying through the air, trees leaning away and toppling over as soul continued to manifest. "**_Sorry 'bout this, Masaki. But it's for the best._**"

White roared, Cero forming at the tip of his horns. Golden eyes burned as he bared his teeth. The blast would wreck a significant portion of her inner world, but she wouldn't die from it. She was too strong for that to happen.

From the darkness, an arm shot out, reaching for White at an alarming speed. He had no time to register what had happened, watching as it enveloped his body. The Cero fizzled out, imploding over head as his body was snatched and pulled away. A scream was lost in his throat, fear overtaking him. _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? MASAKI!_

An eerie quiet filled his ears as he was pulled into the darkness, his body drifting deeper and deeper still…

_Masaki_…

* * *

Bright light seared his eyes, filling him with unbearable pain. White grimaced, sitting forward, rubbing his face. The air was cold here. Cold and dark. Blinking a few times, he stood up silently, wildly looking around. _Where the hell am I?_ He could feel his mind race._ Is… is the Quincy dead? Wait, if she were dead, I'd be dead too. So, what the hell happened?_

An unintelligible noise filled the emptiness. White looked out in the darkness beyond, his body steeled and ready. "**_WHO'S THERE?!_**" he screamed, his frustration exploding out. "**_WHO ARE YA?!_**"

The silence was replaced by crying, the light above him cutting out completely. It was so loud, echoing endlessly. White covered his ears, rage filling his body. He couldn't feel Masaki's presence anymore, completely detached from her body. It was a swelling absence, a ravenous vacuum in his soul, growing as he realized too late that this wasn't what he wanted. He screamed as well, his voice mingling with the cries around him. The pain was too much.

"Ichi…Ichigo…"

He could hear her, his head lifting. He blinked, the light searing his eyes again. Her face wasn't far from his, sweat rolling down her tired face. Brown hair lay around her in a messy halo as he felt the warmth of her arms around him. "Ichigo, hey… don't cry!" She smiled, her eyes so tired. "Welcome to the world, Ichigo…"

Blinking again, White found himself floating in darkness, completely submerged. This new presence filled his lungs, piercing his skin, paralyzing him. He couldn't fight back, overpowered by it. _This is her child._ Realization filled his mind, golden eyes looking around. _A woman like her, with instincts like hers, with a heart like hers… this is her child._

Light appeared, capturing his attention. Something small hovered there, tumbling in the darkness aimlessly. He made his way towards it, his pale hand stretching in the darkness, holding it close. The child was small, wriggling in his arms, blind and afraid. He could barely open his eyes, cold.

White wanted to be disgust, to destroy it. But he could feel her presence there, resting deep in the child. "**_Ichigo… Kurosaki._**" The name fell from his lips, almost reverently. "**_Yer gonna be a pain in my ass too, ain't ya?_**" He laughed a little, holding the small child out in front of him. "**_Ugh, whatever. I'll whip yer ass into shape, just ya wait, kid._**"

There was a shift in the darkness, like something crawling closer. White gripped the child, pulling him close. Something foreign had come entered the inner world, permeating throughout like a poison. White hissed, preparing to fight. He was surprised by the sheer presence of whatever had joined him here in the dark.

Like a drop of black permeating the whiteness. Intertwining, collapsing, enveloping a toxic, delicate soul until it grew eyes. Bright, blue eyes peered out, meeting White's eyes. Stoic. Unmoving. As if the heavens and the earth lived in the vastness of his gaze.

"**_Oi, just who the hell do ya think ya are, comin' in here like that?_**" White held Ichigo the side, leaving one hand free. "**_Get out before I scatter yer bones, old man!_**"

Brown hair drifted mesmerizingly in the darkness, blue eyes never looking away. "I am a part of this child, Hollow." He lifted a hand, reaching for Ichigo. "This child is of Quincy descent. You should not exist here. Begone, or I shall be the one to scatter your bones into the dark."

"**_I'm a part of him now, too, Old Man!_**" White puffed out his chest, his head cocking to the side. "**_I ain't goin' nowhere! And I certainly ain't afraid of no Quincy! Give it yer best shot!_**"

The Old Man's eyes narrowed. "Yes, you seem to be holding up well here, despite the obviously hazardous conditions. You are no normal Hollow."

"**_Damn straight!_**"

"Then who are you?"

* * *

He smirked, laughing at the sheer stupidity of it all. What a question to ask! There he was, this child of Masaki. He had her eyes, her stubbornness. But maybe he lacked her brain, after all. Asking where his zanpakuto was, as if he didn't have eyes. _What a dumbass,_ he thought, crouching on the ledge of the skyscraper.

"**_Ya still haven't figured it out, have ya, King?_**"

The look of sheer confusion in Ichigo's eyes both enraged and amused him. Could he really be that hopeless? That Old Man certainly fooled him after all. He leapt in the air, sword raised and at the ready.

"**_I AM… ZANGETSU!_**"

* * *

**A/N:** Holy crap. This story has been at the back of my mind for months now, and I just... I had to write it. The idea has been haunting me, and I really wanted to delve into White becoming Zangetsu. How that happened, where the name could come from. I do want to write about Old Man Zangetsu soon, because he's so cool. But enjoy! I hope to have another chapter of Re(Vers)ed up soon.

See ya later!


End file.
